Surgere
by RaexxBB
Summary: Humans would always be filth to me, but they were a race I was going to have to protect just because I was in love with him. How strange was it that after so long my feelings had transformed into this...? It was almost disgusting. Warning! mature content: [sexual theme (1st chapter and later) and language] Dib x Zim (boy x boy) Enjoy! :) Don't like the couple, don't read it.
1. Escape

**Surgere**

 **A/N: This story will be my second Invader Zim story. I'll be trying to post a comic version of this story on my deviantart account as well. It'll be kind of like my story Alien Boy with more details added. I've got tons of plans for this. I hope everyone enjoys it and give it a chance.**

 **If you don't like boy on boy don't read it and complain please! :)**

* * *

 _Zim's Point of View_

Humans. They seemed to always be changing. I never understood why though. They were ugly before and they were damn sure ugly after. Well, except for Dib. I'd always had a liking for him. His filthy human brain wasn't as bad as the rest, and he had become less annoying throughout the years. Plus, he still wore basically the same thing. Except now I couldn't tease him about his head being larger than his _puny_ human body. It pleased me that his obsession with me had died down and we had actually become friends. Yet, it also slightly bothered me because I enjoyed running around with him. Although, that wasn't the only thing that had changed. The Tallest had told me my mission was a floozy and insulted my intelligence by telling me I was too stupid to see it myself and ever be a true invader for them. It was only thanks to Dib being there for me when I was greatly upset that I made it through all of their harshness. Therefore now, I returned the favor by being his protector at school. It made me feel less of his friend, but as long as he was okay I was okay.

Every filthy human found me scary seeing as I was so ruthless! They seemed to avoid me when I passed by, and averted their gazes when I looked around the room. They no longer mocked the great Zim! They feared me, and for some reason it kind of bothered me. Only Dib spoke to me, well, besides his younger sister Gaz. Which she didn't really talk to me, our relationship was more yelling and hitting at each other. The mighty creature that I was didn't fall to anybody. Perhaps Gaz seeing as she was incredibly strong for such a small, thin human girl, and wasn't afraid of other creatures. But not any other!

Although, then there was Dib. He made me feel odd. He would _never_ beat me in a battle. It was different. It was something I had yet to feel before, and I didn't dislike the feeling. It just bothered me to feel such a fluttery vibe fill my stomach only when this human was around. His gaze would send my body into a fiery rage that I actually found pleasant. And then there was his touch, it made my mind go blank and my skin crawl. All of these reactions to him slightly made me want to stay away from him, but also be closer to him. My body was at war seeing as I hated being touched, but I wanted to be touched by him.

~oOo~

 _Dib's Point of View_

 _'Zim. Zim. Zim.'_ My only thoughts right now were on him. How odd that my obsession was my only friend. Well, besides Gaz, but she's my sister. I acted normal around him, but when I was alone my mind was like heaven. His scent was intoxicating. Those red eyes glistening like stars, his skin soft as foam. A blush scorched my face at such cheesy thoughts. Thank god I was alone in my bedroom and not at school yet. A bulge had formed in my pants as I thought about the little alien. At least he had gotten taller over the years.

Unzipping my black jeans I released my cock into the air to masturbate quickly. When I was about to finish there was a banging at my door. Almost jumping into the air as she swung it open. I turned my back to her and zipped my pants. It was so embarrassing for her to storm into my room. Hoping she didn't see me, I turned around and grabbed my backpack. Gaz was snickering as I walked by her, her purple curls bouncing around as she followed me back down stairs. I could hear her clicking away at her video game as she followed behind me.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her skirt flowing around her knees. Her striped purple stockings had a hole in them. I guess we needed to go buy her new ones soon. One of her hands clawed out at me, pulling me around to her. "Did you need to finish before we left?" My eyes went wide and I looked away, shrugging her hand off to continue to the front door. She was laughing as we left the house, and turned a corner. It had been sometime since I had seen Gaz laugh like this. Our father was spending even less time with us, which we didn't think was possible. All I could do was pat her head, which she quickly pushed away like it was poison, spitting out her words at me, "I know what you do with that."

Little sisters really could be annoying sometimes even when having a moment. I sighed as we got to the building's steps. Another day of torture. Even if I did have Zim as a friend, in a way he still tormented me with his body. He was unbelievably sexy even for an alien. His slender form was very pleasant to look at even if his gaze was horrifying. His body was perfect, he was toned yet tiny. He stood about an average sized head under me. Although, that wasn't the only thing I enjoyed about him. Being on earth, and no longer speaking to the armada, he'd become quite smart.

Gaz hit my arm, showing her affections as she left my side. I loved my little sister. I don't think we could have gotten through growing up without one another. Even if she never said that, I knew so much more about her. My true family was made up of Gaz, Zim, and Gir. They were the only people I hung around and spoke with. It didn't matter to me the amount of friends I had as long as I had them.

As I stood at my locker the small green earless boy appeared beside me. His long coat flowed out behind him in the direction he arrived from. His three long finger-like claws reached out to me and he slipped something into my bag. Something was off with him. He had in different contacts and was wearing all black not his normal red uniform. Even after being cast out he still wore his Irken uniform. He almost did look like a human with green skin in this moment except for the Irken symbol tattooed on his neck. It still amazed me that he had tattoos.

Without noticing, Zim had been talking to me this entire time as he glanced around suspiciously. "...it will keep you safe. I'd be more worried otherwise if I hadn't come up with this last night. After research I think they'll be here soon, therefore be ready to use it. I'll see you in homeroom." His claws left my arm as he slithered past everyone in the hallway. Something about me being safe, and him being worried. How odd... I knew we were friends, but I never knew Zim would actually worry about anyone but himself. My face was hot from the blush that raced across it.

* * *

 **Review with thoughts and opinions. Also favorite and follow the tale if you wanna know more. I'm only going to post a little at first. I promise to post more! :) Just wanted to see how well this little piece would do.**


	2. Xenophilia

**Surgere** **\- Xenophilia**

 **A/N: I hope everyone has been looking forward to this second chapter. Well here it is! I hope everyone enjoys it and gives it a chance.**

 **If you don't like boy on boy don't read it and complain please! :)**

* * *

 _Zim's Point of View_

The Irken mother ship was, of course, always going to be of interest to me. Even if they didn't give a damn about me I still continued to track their position. It wasn't that hard to hack into their systems with the technology I still had. Irkens were truly as stupid as all the other races made them out to be. Even if their beauty was above all other creatures, they didn't seem to have brains at all.

As I walked by Gaz I slipped the same object into her hand as I had put into Dib's bag. For some reason their course was set to earth when I last checked, but I couldn't tell their time out. I was ready for a fight, hiding weapons all over my body, and I had given Gaz and Dib a special Irken weapon to keep both of them safe. Even if they shouldn't have the technology, and might not know how to use it, they were important to me and I wanted them to survive an Irken raid. If it was the mother ship, that meant thousands of battleships weren't far behind. Although, I was curious as to why they were even coming here when they said this planet was useless to them.

Scratching at my antenna under my crappy wig as I came into homeroom, my gaze met Dib's across the way. He knew something was up by the way I was running around all morning. I wanted to protect the only human I cared anything about; and his sister, seeing as they had a strong bond as well. After finding out the course I began to work on amazing weapons in my lab and load them up into a ship I had built not short after making designs for the weapons. It was made from Irken and human technology. It was better than any major battleship I had seen in the Irken's armada.

It was tiring work, but I had gotten it done in the short time with the help of Gir. After loads of work on him. I had created a ' **serious** ' chip for him that I put in only when we were together, and I needed him. If they attacked while we were in school I was going to have to get the humans to my base quickly. Everything was in place for me to move fast, but I wasn't sure how well everything was going to go with the humans. It was the armada, therefore, I already knew it was going to be super dangerous.

All during class I could feel Dib's gaze on me. The teacher droned on and on about some old fart that had been president putting everyone to sleep. When the bell for the lunch break rang, I rose from my chair and began to leave. It was time to take the two and leave for my base. I flinched as I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me away. Where I was dragged to was dark and small with a load of shelves. A light flickered on before Dib's face appeared very closely in front of mine. My face felt hot and I tried to step back, but the space we were in was too confined. I wasn't used to being this close to anybody unless in battle. However, I didn't mind being this close to Dib it made a new strange feeling arise inside of me. His breath hit my face as he glanced around before clearing his throat. "Zim, you've been acting weirder than normal. What is happening? You know you can talk to me, right? Even if it is an alien problem." He had stepped closer to me (if that was even possible) and a new look was on his face.

 _Dib's Point of View_

"Zim, you've been acting weirder than normal. What is happening? You know you can talk to me, right? Even if it is an alien problem." As I came closer and tried to get my concern across to him his green cheeks became so red it was overly adorable. The way he acted toward me felt like he was being a tease. A need came over me as I reached out and tried to caress one of his cheeks. Something was obviously bothering him.

He hit away my hand and turned his back to me, "you'll be mad if I say now. You just need to come to my base after school with Gaz. It is important." I wanted to know what he was hiding, but before I could ask anything else everything was shaking. His eyes were wide and he grabbed my hand and ran. It was the first time I had seen him like this.

As he turned through the halls the other students were mocking us for being afraid of the shaking. This wasn't just an earthquake. Zim wouldn't react like this for just an earthquake. When we ran past Gaz her head flung up and she stared at us. I waved quickly for her to follow. For once she actually did as I told her, but not before grabbing a little orb out of her backpack.

We ran out of the school one of the teachers began to yell for us to get back inside before seeing _it_. A fleet of ships was hailing from the sky, and a smaller version of the Irken mother ship was right in the center of it all. I could hear the sound of Zim exhaling over all the screams, but I couldn't believe it was happening. His grip on me tightened making the tips of his claws sink into my skin and he yelled at me, "We need to keep moving! _Now_!" His hand darted into his coat and he pulled out a short stick. One of the ships landed in front of us and he didn't release his grip on my hand, but the stick turned into a laser-claw-like sword. It was definitely alien. When something, which looked like a smaller version of Zim in an iron suit, began to come off of the ship he swiped once at it and the blood oozed from the creatures open throat.

Zim didn't hesitate to begin moving. Running past the ship and around another, he didn't hesitate to kill the other invaders either. This was a side of him I had yet to see. His side made to kill, destroy, and invade. It amazed me how he didn't even look over his shoulder as he shot people in the head that were chasing us. I had never seen this. Zim, he is a warrior, and he was made to attack, wait, and kill when he needed to. All of the other Irkens weren't nearly as good as he was. Why hadn't he destroyed earth himself again? It had to be because of me.

We continued to be attacked by ships, and other Irkens. It seemed like they were all aiming for Zim. When I glanced back I saw a ship crashing down into the center of the Hi-Skool, and people were flying into the air. Others were being killed on the spot. This couldn't really be happening. Nothing seemed to be a match for Zim though. All he did is glance in the direction of the enemy and they fell to their knees.

After so much blood we finally reached his base. It was different from when he originally got here, but all the changes he made were good. It helped him to blind in, yet keep others away. Instead of four gnomes, he now only had two located by the door. While there was a garden around the entrance of the fence. The garden was there to entwine unwanted visitors in vines before throwing them down to his lab for experiments. It helped him to find subjects and not just kill whatever got on his lawn.

As we entered his home he grabbed a drive off the table closest to the door and slipped it into Gir's head. Gir's eyes turned red along with the rest of his natural aqua tone. The little robot followed us down to the lab as Zim yelled out, "it's time Gir!" Everything was happening too fast for Gaz or me to ask questions, therefore, we just followed along with it all.

While we were getting on Zim's ship there were crashing sounds coming from above. The alien had a worried expression as he started the engine. Before I knew it Irkens were chasing us as we blasted off out of earth's atmosphere. My eyes began to wonder around the ship and I took notice that there were two escape pods. One of which was Zim's small ship, and the other was Tak's old little ship. How long had Zim been working on putting together our escape? When I looked out the glass, I knew, I wasn't an idiot, earth had been invaded, it had been taken by the Irkens. Zim saved our lives, but left everyone else to die. All of our school mate, my father, everyone... I stared at the back of our drivers head as he glided us through the black realm after shaking off the following Irken ships. I _had_ to know more. Zim had told me nothing about the oncoming invasion, but I knew he knew it was coming. He was too ready for it. That's what he was ashamed of in the closet. He was worried about me this morning. My eyes went back to his chair, his antennae were twitch as he leaned back in his seat.

Before I realized what I was doing I pulled him out of the chair and pressed auto-drive. He was surprised, but even more surprised when I slapped him to the floor. His head darted around and he leapt on me like a giant flee. It was like old times as we fought on his ship. His claws ran over my body, pinning my arms down, however, the rest of my body was still flailing underneath him. A grunt escaped him as I kicked my legs up in the air and hit him in between the legs. His tongue darted out and flicked across my cheek sending me into a paralyzed state. My eyes were wide as he hovered over me while panting. It sort of turned my on.

His face seemed to soften when he realized that we weren't in a struggle any longer. "Dib, I planned to get your sister safe before going back for the resistance, I'm sure that has already formed, and meeting up with them to take back earth. The only ones that would ever be taking over is us... I mean me!" He yelled out if correction, panting softly and our faces were closer than needed. We pulled apart when Gaz cleared her throat and Gir began to snicker. She grinned at me, "sorry to interrupt. Gir, we should leave Zim and the xenophilia alone for now." I had become aroused by our closeness just now, Gaz knew me _too_ well. She knew exactly how he made me feel. His body temperature was abnormal from all the other times we had touched. He was more than alluring. Zim was almost a need for me. If only Gaz and Gir weren't here, then I would just confess to him right now. His hands slid back and he rose up away from me, irritated that they were laughing. I was curious if Zim knew what xenophilia met.

Before I could ask Zim stormed off to the bottom level of the ship. Gaz's gaze was on me and she nodded for me to go after him. She had always known I had a thing for him, but she had never seem to support me until now.

I went after him, going down to the lower floors where the bedrooms and engine room was. It looked like a smaller ship from the outside, but the inside was definitely much bigger than thought. Going to the door with Zim's name on it, I knocked and waited, but there was no response. I opened the door, but the lights were out and nobody was there. A heavy sigh left me as I wondered where he was now. My eyes wondered around the hall and I saw a room with my name on it. Zim had given me a room. I went to it slowly and it opened right away. The light was on and he was sitting on the bed with something in his grasp.

His red orbs shot up at me and we stared at each other before I came over and sat down with him. My hand slid over to his and I held it, rubbing my thumb over his claws. "I'm sorry for hitting you. I was upset." He nodded and glanced up at me, leaning over and pressing his face into my chest. A shiver was sent through him to me. The feeling was so of alluring, and I felt like I was sort of being seduced.

When he began to speak his voice was muffled, "what does xenophilia mean?" My face was burning red, but I didn't respond. His head turned, still pressing into my chest, even as he looked up at me now. "Dib-thing?" A chuckle left me and I shrugged, trying to shake off his question. His head cocked to the side as he pulled away. "You're a xenophilia. Should you not know what that means?" He gulped and began to bite into his thin bottom lip.

I was dying and had no idea what to say. He just got cuter and cuter as he became more curious as to why I wouldn't answer him. It was funny how cool he had looked not long along, and now he looked so different. I couldn't do, I couldn't lie to his face. "Xenophilia is a big word that means to _like_ an alien." My hands clenched into fists and he nodded. Maybe it was a bad idea to say that.

* * *

 **Review with thoughts and opinions. Also favorite and follow the tale if you wanna know more. I'm only going to post a little at first. I promise to post more! :)**


	3. Not Irken

**Surgere**

 **A/N: Hello! I hope everyone is happy and excited for the holiday! I'm thrilled to be posting this next chapter. Thank you for all of the support I've gotten with this. Ihope this chapter gets just as much love. :) Sorry it took so long to post some more.**

* * *

 _Dib's Point of View_

My head flew up when he hit my shoulder, laughing. "I see. I'm glad you like me. We have become good friends throughout our time together. I look forward to spending more time with you." He didn't understand what type of like I was using, but I guess that was for the best right now. I looked away, and then I felt him press his face into my chest again. It was pleasant. So pleasant that I began to run my fingers over the back of his head mindlessly and get a little sleepy from the warmth he sent through my body.

Before I knew it I was asleep with him in my arms. It was something unexpected and pleasant, I enjoyed it greatly. When I woke up he was gone and I was alone in the dark. I pulled my blankets around me tightly, the distances between us seemed to have been filled in with something else. My feet hit the floor as well as the blanket that slid off behind me. The door to the room slid open and my eyes went to Gir hooked in to a wall. I assumed he was recharging. Gaz was asleep in a different room with the door standing open. A smile slid across my lips as I saw my sleeping sister's face. I was glad Zim knew to save her as well.

As I made my way up, the ship began to rock back and forth. My eyes shot open and I was fully awake as I got to the control room to see one of the Irken ships flash by us. It was small, therefore, it didn't do much damage, and we could see all of it in front of us.

Zim and I glanced at each other and he tossed me a weapon as my blanket hit the floor completely. We both knew what was about to happen. We were going to take the enemy ship. Zim pressed a button that locked down the lower level of the ship to make sure they couldn't get down there if they got aboard. His bubble helmet came around his head and he handed me a collar. As we opened the door he locked down the ship, reaching over and leaking me to it and then himself. We pushed off the ship and floated over to the other that had begun to float away from us. The lights were out, it was like everything had went dark and nobody was home now. The Irkens had powered down the ship when they found us.

We didn't know how they had found us, but they weren't going anywhere with our location. Zim found a port and tapped me, opening the hole we climb up inside. He pulled out his gun and loaded it for battle, and then changed weapons with me. Sliding what looked to be the smaller gun that I had been holding somewhere else. As he removed his hand from his coat again he revealed a small orb in his palm and it darted out a sharp laser. No way. A laser sword! It even looked alien because it wasn't just one lone straight blade. It was curved into three points to look like a large version of his claws.

He swung it around as he pulled out yet another gun, which looked completely different from the one I was holding and the one he had hidden away. He flicked a switch on it and an electric sphere appeared around the tip. We began to swat/jog down the hall, glancing around as we came to a corner. His gun peeped out along with his head, he shot once before there was a thudding sound. I poked my head around and stepped forward as Zim looked at me. "This will be dangerous. Be careful and don't think twice about pulling the trigger." I nodded and we split up going down separate halls.

 _Zim's Point of View_

As Dib went in the opposite direction I got a strong feeling he shouldn't have come with me. I was worried about him, and I couldn't help but to look back at him as he walked off alone. My antennae shot in the air as I swept back around and shot two guys. Blood oozed out of their foreheads I huffed softly, watching them fall to the floor. There were guards all along the halls, but the lights were out. It made me even more concerned for Dib's safety. My face felt hot at the thought. I knew what he meant by telling me he liked me, but I had played it off. I didn't want him to know yet. Besides, how could an Irken and human relationship work out? I didn't think it ever could. Especially with the war beginning.

When the halls began to thin and lead to the main deck, my antennae flung up higher. I wanted to listen before going in guns blazing like an idiot. They were speaking... about me!? My eyes narrowed as they spoke/yelled throughout the room. "I can't believe the Tallest came to get the fallen one themselves." "Yeah, I heard that Zim even got away." "Sounds like that's the only thing he's good at doing." "What? What do you mean?" "Running away!" "Oh! Hahaha... I get it now." "Yeah. He's a waste of time, but they keep coming back for him." "They should just kill him. He's killed so many of us." "He keeps getting away!" "I heard even the Tallest are afraid of him because he isn't completely Irken." "Really? That's weird. Although, no Irken is a complete idiot like him."

A shiver ran through my body. I felt bad for back then, at the same time I didn't. It was just so much fun being in that robot and shooting off missiles. The thought of doing it again actually excited me. The feeling of killing someone was overwhelming yet thrilling. I was actually glad that Dib would never know that feeling. I wanted to keep him the way he was, to protect him from all of the morbid things besides what I had done to him. If I were with him as more than friends it would become harder to do what needed to be done.

My eyes became wide when they said I might not be full Irken. What else could I possibly be? Was I not born the same as the rest of them? I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their next comment. No, I was pretty sure all Irkens were dumb asses just like humans. A snicker escaped me at the thought, but I kept quiet. I flinched slightly when I heard footsteps coming from the hall opposite this one. My antennae shot up in shock to see two Irkens enter holding on to Dib by his thin arms. They had _my_ Dib. One of the ones holding him shouted to the commander, "We found this human sneaking around on board! Did you want us to throw him to the Qee?"

The commander shook his head and a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "No, we can use him. I got word that Zim had a human with him. This one is most likely it. If he was important enough to Zim to take with him, then maybe we can trade his freedom for Zim." The Irken snickered, but then he froze. "Crap, but how important to him could this be if he sent it to our ship alone. This one was the only one you found, correct?" The lowers' nodded their heads. "Alright, just feed it to the Qee then."

It was time to take action! "Stop right there!" When I appeared they froze seeming terrified. "Let go of _my_ Diblet!" His head shot up and cocked to the side in question of my word choice I'm sure. As I came closer, they backed away. They were all smaller then Dib and I, it made me question more if I were supposed to be a Tallest or not. One of my hands slid behind my back and removed the gun from my belt. The urge to kill them all was growing stronger within me. They had released Dib from their grasp, but I still pulled out the sonic canon I had in my claws.

The commander slowly knelt down in front of me, "we're sorry for being misled. You're obviously someone that should have control." My antennae rose with shock and curiosity as I watched the rest of the crew kneel down before me. I glanced at Dib, who shrugged and glanced around himself. "You're supposed to be one of the Tallest, correct? That's why they came after you, but you ran? Is it because you don't feel as though you're fit to be a leader?"

I stepped back and just shook my head, "I just want your ship to add it to my own. Tell all of your crew members to get on the escape pods. If you don't, I kill everyone here." My seriousness seemed to terrify them as they got up and began to rush around. The commander told the rest of the crew the situation and they seemed to obey me with haste. When they had gone I leaned down and disconnected the location tracker quickly. Dib appeared beside me and I glided the ship over to my own, typing a code into the system to make it connect with mine. As it latched on to the back there was a slight clicking sound and a loud thud. The sides of the ship slid out and began to lock around the other. It was quite incredible to see the two ships merger together.

As we returned to my original control room I could feel Dib's gaze on me. He wanted to know why I had referred to him as mine, I was sure of it. Either that or why my own kind was so terrified of me. I was hoping it was the first option. I turned to him and smiled the best I could, "I'm glad you are safe, Dib-friend. I'm beginning to realize that all of the Irkens are idiots. I cannot believe I wanted to become part of that race so much." His head cocked to the side when I mentioned my race. I gulped and looked down at my claws. I had always wondered why the rest of the Irkens only had two claws where as I had three. It took time but I had also grown just as tall as the Tallest. I was surprised that I had stayed beneath such morons for so long. "I might not be complete Irken. I heard some of the other Irkens joking about it." My antennae lowered and I placed my claws to my chest. "I no longer have a race. I am nothing, but a creature of the Tallests' own creation. A lone race that has nothing to do with another. No family, or anything to care for or about it."

When I felt Dib touch the hand on my chest my orbs darted up and locked on him. "You will never be alone." My eyes narrowed and I sighed. This human was so weird. Why has he always been so driven to be close to me? Slowly, my claws wrapped around his fingers. The thought to throw them away came into mind, but then I just held it close to my chest. Dib was important to me and I wanted so much to be closer to him, but I didn't want to lead him on farther. Even if I loved him, we couldn't be together. Especially when I didn't even know what I was. I would never admit it, but Dib was too good for me.

Without realizing it we had become closer to one another. There was no denying the strong bond and chemistry we had. It was as if we were drawn to each other. Slowly I pulled his hand to my face and pressed my face into it, closing my eyes tightly. "I like you as well," the words slipped from my lips as my mind left me. I felt his hand flinch in mine as I began to rub my face in him palm. "I've liked you for a while, but there are so many reasons why I'm afraid of being with you. I don't even know what I am. All of the Irken race is after me. I tried to kill you so many times. You're too kind to me Dib-human when I'm such a terrible creature." I felt my bottom lip quiver in weakness as my claws ran down over his arm. This was all I could think to reject him, but I couldn't stop touching him.

* * *

 **Review with thoughts and opinions. Also favorite and follow the tale if you wanna know more.**


	4. Dib

**Surgere** **\- Dib**

 **A/N: Hi, it is I, the annoying person that doesn't update enough! I'm sorry for another late chapter. This story is so much fun to write that I get lost in typing it up. Although, it's the normal I-reject-you-for-whatever-reason/s type deal it is still very interesting to me. In the future, I know it'll become even better... At least that's what I'm hoping for! Also, I'm hoping for the continued love and support of this tale between human and alien! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Dib's Point of View_

Zim said he liked me. I flinched as he began to rub his face in my palm as if it was the most important piece of me in the world. Hearing everything he said and why we couldn't be together made my chest hurt. "I don't care what race you are. You can be Irken, Clango facere, or whatever other creatures roam around out there. All _I_ care about is how you're doing and I want to be with you. I'd do anything for _you_." As I came closer I noticed his lips quivering and I pulled him into my arms. "We can protect each other. You were a different creature when you tried to kill me. Quite frankly, I don't think I deserve you, but I still want to be with you. I'm _dying_ to be with you." Zim pressed his face into my chest more as we stood there together.

This was as close as I had ever been to Zim without being in battle. We shared the same feelings, but he didn't want to be with me. His reasons would have been good, but I didn't care. I wanted him. I **needed** him. Everything in my world revolved around him since I was a child. His claws slid up my chest and those orbs gleamed up at me. He slid out of my arms and turned to leave. However, he froze when my stomach growled out. I flinched when he began to snicker and glanced at me pulling us out of our moment. "Come on. I'll get you something to eat."

I bit my lip softly as I thought about it. "Do you have human food?" My hand ran over my arm, and Zim walked back over and took my hand. It seemed awkward that he was leading me around like this after our moment, but I liked it. As I followed I made sure to stay close to him. My thumb rubbed across his claws as we came to a small room that seem to represent a kitchen.

When he arrived in the room he quickly pulled his hand from mine. It hurt that he could so easily jerk away from me. As he opened the fridge he pulled out a few small boxes from inside. My eyes shot wide as I realized what was inside them each. He had bought supplies to make tacos, my favorite food. A smile passed over my lips before I heard music coming from the lower level. It sounded like Gaz (or Gir) was listening to a boy band. It was quiet, but loud enough that I could hear the lyrics being whispered through the halls of the ship:

 _So many words for the broken heart_

 _It's hard to see in a crimson love_

 _..._

 _Show me the meaning of being lonely_

 _Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

 _Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

 _There's something missing in my heart_

I frowned as I listened, the words went with how I felt right now. But then a smile crept across my lips. It wasn't like there was any distances between us. He just didn't want me to get attacked and killed by being with him. Of course, he had saved me already so it was pretty obsessive I was important to him. My eyes narrowed, what if that wasn't what he was afraid of. Maybe it was that he didn't think he was good enough to have someone to comfort him and be there for him. I bit my lip, I'll still do all of that even if he doesn't want me to. I'll be the one to help even if he says he doesn't want me to.

As he heated up the food I came over behind him and hugged him. A soft yelp escaped him when I wrapped my arms around his waist. His claws grazed over my hands as he turned his head to the side. "I'll help you figure out what you are." He flinched and turned around completely, one eye wide as the other narrowed at me. "I mean it, I want to help you with anything I can. Besides, I'm a science/paranormal nerd, therefore, I should be pretty helpful in this department." I gave him a gentle smile, my brows arching up, and he nodded as he looked down like he was staring at my crotch. My fingers ran up his spine before my hands laid out flat on his back, bringing him closer to me.

His antennae twitched slightly before he pushed me away, "you're _ingredients_ are going to get cold if you don't eat them." He said it was such distaste, I was surprised he had even thought of bringing it on to his ship. He left the room quickly after spitting out his words. Things might begin to get weird between us if I continued to push him. I didn't want things to become uncomfortable, but I really wanted to be with him and hold him. Perhaps I should hold back again like I used to. As I made my taco I stared into space, thinking about him. At least I knew he cared about me enough to save me, and he knew to save Gaz as well. Although, I knew we couldn't run from the Irken race forever. They could live to be pretty damn old from what my research showed. I was extremely curious what Zim was planning to do about every situation.

After eating, I went down to the room with my name on the door. As I looked around it did remind me of my old room back on earth. He had given me a computer area, bookshelf, bed, and even a window with what I would normally see out of it back home. I sat down on my bed as I thought of home. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back, or if I wanted to save it. Yes, humanity was important, but it treated me like shit. However, I was a part of it. My sister was a part of it. It had to be the right thing to do when it came down to it. The rebellion against the Irkens began now!

When a knock came to my door I flinched, surprised to see Gaz standing there. We smiled slightly at one another. "Hey, do you miss dad at all? Because I feel like I should, but I just... don't. It makes me feel guilty." She lowered her head as she came and sat down beside me. I hadn't really thought much about dad. I was surprised she did. Of course, she and dad always did get along a little better. She leaned over against my chest and I patted her head as she cuddled into me. I had never seen Gaz like this. She was truly upset and not in her angry form of being. When I kissed the top of her head I also ended up jumping a bit when I heard her begin to snore. I held my baby sister tightly as she slept in my arms. We had lost so much in one day, but I had gained two things in the chaos. The truth about Zim's feelings, and Gaz's kindness. After falling asleep myself, I awoke. Gaz was gone, but I wasn't alone. Something was beside me in bed. For a moment I thought it might be Zim, but I screamed out when I got attacked by whatever darted out from under the sheet.

* * *

 **Review with thoughts and opinions please. Also, favorite and follow the tale if you wanna know more. :)**


	5. Safe Now?

**Surgere \- Safe Now?**

* * *

 _Zim's Point of View_

When I heard Dib scream, I quickly put the ship in auto-drive and ran down to his room. Gaz was right behind me, and that's when I saw that Gir was locked around his head laughing like a maniac. Dib was frozen until he began to try and push the small robot off of his head, but he failed and just flung himself on to the floor instead. Gaz began to snicker and I couldn't hold back my laughter neither. This was something we all needed. Some fun chaos. When Gir let go and ran out of the room Dib looked over at us. My gaze fell on him and I couldn't help but smile. Although, when he looked away I couldn't help but arch for his gaze again.

Before I completely reached out for him I was shoved into him. As I looked up Gaz was gone and I was straddling Dib on the floor. It was awkward to stay there, but I didn't want to move. These things kept happening like the galaxy wanted us to be together. It was embarrassing that I kept rejecting the idea of being with him even though there were so many signs we should be together. As I pushed my arms up into place beside his head he set himself up on his elbows. When I turned to look down at him our faces were uncomfortably close. I gulped and tried to pull back, but one of his hands slid over my back to hold me closer. This shouldn't be happening, not now, not yet. I pushed away from him but I couldn't bring myself to get up. It hurt to leave him again. Every time I left it killed me inside, but I knew things he didn't. Things were going to become difficult. It wasn't just going to be the two of us in a never ending battle.

Although, I saw no reason in continuing to push him away. What if we died in this war and could never be together? The more I thought about it the more I realized I should stop wasting our time. My claws ran over his chest and he seemed to tense up. Before I could speak we were flying through the air. My eyes went wide as I realized we were under attack.

Quickly I rose and opened a secret slot in his room, grabbing some weapons. It was time to fight. As I loaded my weapon I walked up the stairs to the main floor. I could hear Irken boots clumping around. My gaze went back to Dib, "stay here. I don't want them to see you. Keep Gaz downstairs as well, and get Gir. Also put in his extra chip, the one beside his charging board." He nodded to me and slowly went back down.

A heavy sigh escaped me as I went up the rest of the way. "I am here. Get out!" I aimed my weapon and they froze. It was just soldiers. They seemed terrified, but before I could begin my questioning I was hit over the head.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Everything seemed different when I flinched awake. I had just awoken in my base back on earth. That couldn't have all been a dream. It was _too_ real. I looked at my watch. It was time for skool! Quickly I ran to get ready. However, a thought accorded to me. _What if this was a test to see what I cared about?_ The end of my dream I had been hit over the head by something. If I remembered correctly... Yes. The Irkens had the technology to see into other creatures sleep. My eyes narrowed at the thought, but I decided for now I'd play their games. I would have to play it cool if I were to get out of this and for nobody to get hurt.

As I pulled my wig over my antennae I realized it was longer than normal. The hair fell slightly over my face to give me a more emo look as the human's would describe. It was odd, but I kind of liked it and the wig felt better on my scalp. As I pulled on my coat I left my home and began my walk to skool. It seemed like an ordinary day on the filthy- _human_ -planet, but it was all too vivid. Like I wasn't really there even though it all felt real.

When I came into the school, Gaz was standing at the front door. My eyes studied her as she glanced over at me. An unnatural smile came over her face and she giggled. This was definitely not happening. Before I knew it her face was melting, dripping to the floor and Tak stood before me instead. Her laughter began to echo in my ears as she glared at me. I stepped closer, not bothered by the melted layer of Gaz oozing out from under my feet, there was something in her eyes. It was a light I had seen before, but it seemed so far away. Tak was frozen in her stance and her eyes began to get larger. They became a portal that I fell into. An intoxicating feeling took control of my body as I fell into familiar arms. I couldn't help but to press my face into his chest. I never missed my chance to do this. Even if this was a dream and I was being watched, I couldn't help myself.

His fingers grazed over my back and held me closer. It was comforting not to be alone in all of this. I wanted so much to be with him. My claws ran over his sides as I took in his scent. It wasn't there. I tried to smell him again, but his chemical/lavender smell wasn't blazing through my nostrils. I pushed away and glared at him, I wanted the real thing not this fake! Quickly I pulled back my fist and began to punch him until his face was completely broken. The blood pouring from him as he fell to the ground.

 _Dib's Point of View_

My gaze whipped around the room and I shivered as I saw the aliens hovering over Zim. He looked okay. Not like he was in any pain. Not until he began to shout, "Dib! Dib! Dib! Oh my irken, what have I _done~_?!" His lips were quivering and he was shaking, his body pulling at the chains around his arms. He was completely upset. What were they doing to him? I tried to get up to go over to him absentmindedly, but I was being restrained.

Something had to be done even if I couldn't get to him. The tall red and purple alien turned when I began to move. "Zim! Zim, it's alright! If you can hear my voice, everything is okay!" To see him in pain, it killed me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a purple head of hair. They had gotten all of us. My lips quivered and I began to feel even more upset. Everything had gone wrong so quickly.

The Purple one smirked, "his anatomy is just as weird as we thought. The information we got is quite helpful." They laughed before leaving the room. Red yelled back, "we'll let you say your good-byes!" It seemed like Zim was beginning to wake up as well.

When his eyes flicked open those orbs gleamed across at me. A sigh escaped him and he looked to the floor. "I gave them what they wanted. Lavage over me." His claws began to wrap around his chains, but then his head shot up. "What an _insult_!" He growled out and his long scaly looking tongue hissed out. A cry roared through the air as I watched one of his claws become longer. It seemed incredibly painful, but he didn't stop. He stretched his hand out and his fingers began to pop out of place. The claw slid up and pressed into the key hole. As he twisted his finger his eyes became wider with pain. Blood began to trickle from the lock slowly as he pulled his arm free. He swung his arm over to the other cuff and released himself into freedom. Before he came over to us he looked at his hand and popped his fingers back into place with a yelp.

Slowly he walked over to me, but I nodded to release Gaz first. His eyes looked slightly hurt, but he got her free first. She fell weakly into his arms and he looked at her, and that's when I noticed the bruising on her arms. No wonder she was passed out. They must have tortured her! A knife jabbed inside of me as I saw two people I love deeply so injured. Next he came to me with Gaz on his back, sliding his claw into the lock to set me free. His breath ran into my mouth as he pasted in front of my face to go to the other cuff.

As I got free, I took Gaz from Zim and held her on my narrow back. He glanced around and nodded at me, "we should try to get to my ship. It looks like they put Gir somewhere else... Or disabled him." He grimaced at the thought before taking my hand and leading me along down the halls. Each hall seeming longer than the other. When we turned down about the fifth one I was sure he didn't know where he was going. Zim froze in front of me when we came to a new hallway. He pushed me back and glanced around as loud footsteps could be heard. His eyes were darting around in panic, but that's when he smirked. "This way, quickly." He grabbed my hand and I kept my other one on one Gaz's legs. When we came to a hatch he opened it, "we're just going to have to take an escape pod. It seems my ship is too far away." We got Gaz into the pod first, then I and he got in last. It sealed as gun fire began to hit the door.

Zim quickly took control, seeming fearless as the ship booted up. I slid Gaz into a seat and bulked her in, and then getting in a tall seat myself. It shook slightly and he slammed down a button labeled in Irken writing. We blasted away from the armada and began our ride through the black emptiness. When he turned back around his eyes went wide, "what is growing on your face?" He came closer and slid his fingers over my chin. ' _Did I have facial hair?_ ' crossed my mind. When he pulled on it I definitely knew that's what it was. I have a goatee. As my eyes ran down I noticed Zim was straddling me now as he looked at my face. A light blush came across my cheeks at the realization.

My hands slid over his waist and he flinched, freezing in place. He seemed to realize the position he was in as well. Slowly he sat back in my lap looking down, "the map said that we were about a day out from the closest planet." One of his legs slid back and he got up. "I'm going to get the aid kit. You should check in the snack pack under the middle seat for food. Gaz probably needs some as well."

As he got the kit, I opened the seat's hidden department. I glanced over at Gaz who was still asleep. My hand reached out and ran over her cheek as I noticed a huge bruise over her throat. One of my hands ran down her left arm and I pushed up her sleeve to see slits, bruises, and bites marks. ' _What had they done to my little sister?_ ' I was becoming angry as my eyes stared down at her arms. To torture someone just because you want to is wrong. I pulled her into my arms carefully, holding her gently to my chest as I kissed her forehead. I'd be here when she awoke.

* * *

 **A/N: I know! Yay! A new chapter... At least I hope that's how everyone feels. Well, what happens now? Will everything be okay after their escape? Will they die in space? The end? No, I see a different ending for these three. I hope you all did enjoy this!**

 **Review with thoughts and opinions please. Also, favorite and follow the tale if you wanna know more. :)**


	6. Aestu Es

**Surgere \- Aestu Es**

* * *

 _Zim's Point of View_

As I got the kit, I couldn't help but to look over at Dib as he held his sister. A slight roaring coming into my belly. It felt odd. I didn't like seeing Dib holding someone else, even if it was only his sister. I liked him. I wasn't _ever_ going to deny that, and I knew I wasn't going to be happy to see him being nice to another either.

When I came back over with what he needed, Dib's eyes gazed up at me from where he sat. "Thanks. I appreciation everything you've done for us. You're a great friend." It was like he had forgotten that we had confessed to one another. Like he had forgotten that I had turned him away. However, the smile he gave me burned through my body like I had been lit on fire.

I took the box back, and threw it on the floor. "That crap won't do you any good." His eyes quickly narrowed as he tried to grab it back. I pulled her arm up and licked over her wrist where one of the thin cuts was. As I pulled back it began to heal, as well as everything around it. My gaze turned back to him, "I have cells in the roof of my mouth that open when I want them to. One of them basically lets me heal things. Although, I can only make so much at once of each different hold." My fingertips ran up her arms as I closed my eyes. "She seems to be in so much pain right now. Probably lost a lot of blood from the cuts." It was obvious that was what had happened, but I said it anyways.

Dib seemed upset that I had _just_ told him about my ability. However he just breathed out heavily and closed his eyes before asking, "Is there any way for her to lay down on the seats comfortably?" I gestured to the seats beside the him, popping it open to reveal a pillow and sheet. I cocked my head to the side and held it up to him. "This'll work?" I came closer and wrapped the blanket around her, handing him the pillow. He slid it under her head and slipped out from under her, letting her slowly slide down into the seats.

A smile came across my face. She looked very peaceful when she was asleep. I had never seen Dib's sister like this. My gaze went back to him as we stood side by side now. A feeling of guilt came into my squiggly spoosh and I looked away as my antennae lowered. "I'm not sure how things will turn out, but I think we'll be able to get through this if we get you both to safety. I'm not sure if I could live with myself if I started a mission and couldn't fulfill it." I began to rub my palms together as my antennae twitched. My orbs shot wide when I saw his arms reach out to pull my back into his chest. It was awkward because I was just standing there, but I wasn't completely sure what to do. One of my claws slid up and wrapped around his arm. My words were slow, "this is... pleasant." I pressed the side of my head into his chest, my gaze returning to Gaz as she slept quietly. I wished we could stay in this moment, but he slid his hand over my back and spun me around to look down on me.

Dib caressed one of my cheeks and I pressed my face into his palm. This shouldn't be happening, it was wrong to be doing these things _now_ , but I continued to let it. I continued to _enjoy_ it. "I want you to teach me how to fight." I flinched as my orbs darted up at him and a grin crept across my face, he would need to know. It would be very helpful when we fought if he knew what he was doing.

I cleared my throat, "I'll teach you. But, I won't just teach you how to fight. I'll teach you everything I know about the Irken history and technology." My eyes ran over his arm and my claws slowly grazed across the back of his hand. His scent was almost too intoxicating for me to pull away from. "The planet we were heading to on my ship was one I was in contact with on earth. They're close, but we're headed to a planet known as Aestu Es for now. We should be able to transport to Surgere from there. They'll be our allies in this fight. Aestu Es isn't a long way away." My antennae sprang up in surprise as he pushed me away.

"You have allies on other planets? I thought every race worked _with_ the Irkens." His eyes narrowed and an old look he gave me as a child came across his face. He shoved me back more and turned his back to me. "You were going to betray me after all? I thought you were at least my friend. This is why you rejected me!?" When he turned back to me I saw that his eyes were glassy and I flinched. I had to explain to him, give him my side of the story where he'd stop coming up with this nonsense. I really didn't want him to leak when I couldn't touch the stuff that came from his body called water.

Without thinking, my claws reached out and I pushed him back against one of the escape pod walls. "Dib-human, you have it completely wrong!" My body was pressed to his as I grabbed at his collar, almost ripping through the fabric. "I would never betray the Dib-worm because..." Our eyes locked and my mouth became dry. "The Surgere people _hate_ Irkens, they only spoke with me after I told them that I was going to turn against them. That I was going to help the human race get **better**. They didn't believe at first, thought me to be a spy, but I convinced them by giving them plans and weapons. I am not against you, Dib. That's why I'm trying to take you and your sister to the safest place I know! A place where every creature is welcome." I leaned my head down as my antennae pressed close to the top of my head. When his arms came around me I was surprised at first. I wasn't sure if he was going to believe me. Slowly my grip around his collar was released. We were going to be fine.

We both flinched when we heard movement. Gaz was waking up. She held her head as she leaned up, coughing. "Can you _girls_ keep it down? I have a headache." Dib almost seemed to teleport to her side as she awoke. That's when I knew that he'd never look at me the same as he does her. Not with the care. Even if he said he liked me. Our relationship, our bond would never be as strong as theirs' is. My fist clenched and my mouth became dry as my gaze went to the front of the pod. A grin came across my face as I noticed the planet Aestu Es was finally in site, even if it was still pretty far away.

I ran over to the radio and tried to send a message. My signal was a bit fuzzy, but I heard the alien language coming through. I spoke back in their native tongue, telling them I was the Irken that Surgere had been in contact with and I had humans with me. The other creature spoke back, wanting to know why we were headed here. I cleared my throat and told them our ship had been attacked and we escaped. That we were actually headed to Surgere. It took a minute for them to respond, and the channel had become even more difficult to understand. It sounded like they were telling me to land, but I wasn't completely sure.

Dib came over beside me and listened in, but a confused expression crossed his face. I snickered seeing him so irritated at not being able to understand the different language. I knew he knew a bit of Irken, and that's why he was becoming pissed off when he didn't understand. One of my hands ran up over the arm closest to me, "it isn't Irken. If you want I can try and teach you a few others." I smiled at him and he stared down at me. We began to get closer to one another, but jumped apart when footsteps thudded against the floor. I gulped and looked down, "we'll be there in no time now that Aestu Es is in view."

"The planet looks so... scorched. It has a sad feeling radiating from around it." I looked at Dib and back at the planet, agreeing with him. It had actually been completely lit on fire at one point. He had a good eye.

A sigh left me, "that's because it was attacked by the armada at one point. Once they saw that it was useless, they left, but the people built it up. They're all very proud, and they actually got help from Surgere after the Irkens left." My head lowered as well as my antennae. I was slightly ashamed that I called myself an Irken. We're terrible creatures that attacked who we liked and killed as we pleased. I shuttered, "I'm sorry I wanted to kill you for so long."

We both jumped again when music began to play. _Bringin' da noise, bring down the house..._ Gaz pulled out a device and stared at it for a moment. "It's my cell, it says its dad." We stared at each other for a moment before she answered it. "Hello?" She gasped and looked at Dib, mouthing ' _it's him_ '. "The resistance? No, we're with Zim in outer space... We escaped earth before it got that bad... No, we're fine. We got captured at one point, but we escaped... Just some torture, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." She was keeping him calm so he didn't worry. She truly was a very smart human. "We're headed to a planet called Aetu...Asstu..? Here talk to Zim, he can tell you everything you need to know." She handed the phone to me and I cleared my throat, but my eyes went wide as the other end became fuzzy and I heard gun shots in the background. "Mr. Membrane?" My eyes narrowed when I noticed the worried looks I received. "Oh, sir, we're headed to Aestu Es right now, but then we'll continue on to Surgere." I'd act as through everything was okay. They couldn't know that he probably just died. "Yes, I'll take great care of them and make sure nothing happens. Good-bye sir, I'll be seeing you." I pretended to hang up, and handed the device back to her.

She slid it into her pocket and pulled out a different device, one that I recognized more. The game she played all the time. I smirked, she could act like her old self now that she thought her father was safe. Dib's gaze was on me and I looked to the floor before turning away. My guilt of my action already eating at me. My eyes went to the planet ahead of us. It looked the same as it had the day the attack went down and we left. I saw no form of the living on it. My antennae went up as I leaned forward, but that's when my eyes went wide. As we grew closer I saw a small hole in the side of it. That must have been why the signal is so bad. They built their city inside of the planet. " _Brilliant~_." This was something new that I had never seen before. It amazed me to see such a strange thing.

After what seemed like forever we reached the small hole, which was actually much bigger up close. I messaged them that we were entering the port. They responded that they had cleared a landing pad for us, and to processed on in. As I took us through I saw so many different ships, and I couldn't help but grin. So many different creatures had escaped the Irken raids, and now it was my turn with Dib and Gaz alongside me. They had both come to each side of me to look out at the planet we were entering, literally. As we got to the landing pad, I slowed the pod and slowly took us down. I breathed out heavily, I was sure every creature here was going to hate me.

I pulled my hood up and followed behind Dib, sliding my hand in his. I was nervous and just wanted to feel his touch. It helped me to stay calm. The Aestu Es leader was outside the pod, waiting to meet us, and I gripped his hand tighter as we left the pod's safety. The creature looked half burnt and very old, it had the makings of a earth-monkey. One eye was completely white and the other was a dull green. This creature looked like it had been in the attack that had happened here. His gaze landed on me and a scowl was on his face, "I am Kar and this is the planet Aestu Es. An irken hasn't been here since the battle, now Irken-Zim, tell me why you are." It was a command, not a request.

My grip on Dib's hand got even tighter as my antennae lower, "we seek passage to Surgere. We're fleeing from the Irkens. They're trying to kill these humans and myself because I'm not completely Irken. I am an abomination that was created by accident." My orbs were wide as I stared at them, hoping they would believe what I had to say. His eyes were studying us, but then he nodded and we began to walk. I breathed out heavily, realizing I had been holding my breath in the anticipation.

It seemed like we were going to the headquarters closest to the landing pad. We stopped abruptly midway there, "you wish for a ship to get to Surgere? What ship were you using in the beginning?" I scratched at my antennae, "Well, it was one of my own design. The armada still have it." I glanced back in the direction we had escaped from. If only I could still had my ship with me, and then we would be to Surgere by now. They totally took us off path. My eyes narrowed, perhaps they knew where we were headed, and they feared what was to come. I snort at the thought, never in all the galaxies could the Irken race be that smart. It was their beauty and willingness to do what needed to be done that got them places. That probably got me where I was, but no longer was I just one of them. The Aestu Es leader held his hand out in the direction of a ship and grinned. It was gorgeous. Without a doubt in mind I knew this ship would keep us safe on our journey.

The old monkey snickered at my reaction to the ship. I thought there were no more, but obviously I was wrong. It was an Adamas ship. "You may have it so that you can reach Surgere. They are a great planet that will help you. Although, it will be difficult to convince the new woman in charge. She is a tough child, looks a lot like you, but hard to get to know." My free hand flung out to shake his hand (a respectful thing to do on the human's earth), but he just stared at me.

My face became heated and I nodded, "my apologizes. It was a sign of respect on the last planet I was on." He chuckled, seeming to completely understand what I meant. "You can sleep in the rooms on the ship tonight, but tomorrow before you leave you can join me for a feast. Take it as a thank you for finally helping to take a stand against the Irken race." We nodded to him before heading on board.

The inside was just as amazing as the out. I wanted to touch everything, but that seemed too childish of a desire. I released Dib's hand as I walked forward to look at the control station before running down to the engine room, and then looking in each bedroom. This ship was incredible. I loved it, and I was very excited to use the old thing. As I came back to the main platform my gaze fell on Dib and I began to step closer to him, "I'm sorry about everything that's happening. You need to know I'm only trying to protect you and Gaz. I do not know why they were coming to earth..." My antennae lowered and I sighed heavily, "Another reason we shouldn't be together is because I'm being hunted." His hands slid up over my arms, but I pushed them away. Before they fell to his sides I grabbed them though. "No matter how much I wish to protect you though I cannot let you go. I guess to help protect you I should teach you more about fighting." Our eyes met and I froze as he stared down at me.

* * *

 **Please review! It helps me want to work on my chapters and post them faster :) I have ideas, but I talk myself out of typing a lot. Sorry... Horrible problem I have. So please review, follow, and favorite if you wanna read more of this alien-human love affair. Thank you for reading until here! I love all of my fans *kisses to all***


	7. Sign of Hope

**Surgere **

**Chapter 7 - Sign of Hope**

 **A/N: I'm having a brain fart and would love to hear a few peoples ideas to get the ball rolling again. If anybody has _anything_ I'd love to hear it, you'll of course get credit for your idea. Thank you all for the support! :) Love you.**

* * *

 _Dib's Point of View_

I was in shock by what I was hearing. Not as much as when he said he liked me, but still. My hands moved to his cheeks and I leaned in, kissing him. When I retracted he was staring at me with those red orbs. "Is this a way for humans to show liking for one another?" He was studying my face and I nodded, not expecting for him to kiss me back. His hands reached out and grabbed my collar again, but more gently this time as we stood there exchanging saliva. It was better than I had imagined it would be to be in this type of embrace with him. Just being embraced by him made my mind go crazy, but as our tongues flicked across each other's and lips pressed together to create bruises my heart beat faster than it ever had and my mind was blank.

Before I knew it I pushed us across the room to press him into the wall. My mind had gone to the gutters, and wasn't on the fact that Zim probably didn't understand everything I was doing. Even if he had studied the human body he most likely didn't understand the human desires. My bugle pressed into his lower region as one of my hands slid over his sides as I pressed the other to the wall behind him.

My eyes shot open when I began to feel faint. As I fell to the floor I saw Zim's guilty expression. I knew than I had pushed him too far too quickly. He probably used something to knock me out.

When I came to Gaz sat beside my bed and it felt like we were moving. My eyes searched for Zim, but I was in one of the ship's rooms. She looked over at me and smirked, "I heard what happened. I'm surprised you shoved your tongue down Zim's throat that much. He said he became a bit frightened and confused so he just used one of the cells in the roof of his mouth. Zim and I went to the feast together, and then left. We're headed to Surgere now." Her hand ran over one of my arms as she softly smiled, "we're safe for now."

I got up slowly with her help (that stuff in the roof of his mouth was strong), and made my way to the main platform of the ship. There he sat piloting us to the planet not far away now. I cleared my throat and his antennae popped into the air, "I'm sorry I forced too much on you at once." Gaz slid away from me and I made my way over to where he sat.

Zim set the ship into autopilot and those orbs looked up at me. "I'm sorry for putting you to sleep. It just happened without me thinking. Everything in my mind just went blank for a moment and I got a bit nervous... Of course, I wasn't completely aware what was happening either." He smiled at me and I leaned down, kissing his forehead. He flinched at my touch, but watched me as I stepped away. His gaze turned to the front as he changed the subject, "We're closing in. When we get to Surgere I don't think we should show too much affection to one another. It might put you in danger if anything were to realize I care for a human." -His words had begun to be too soft for me to hear- "Plus, I think we did something we shouldn't have done... I really do hope you'll both be safe here." Something about that sentence made me stop. I didn't like the way he phrased that.

Slowly my head turned to see the planet we were approaching. It looked like thorns were darting up out of every side of it, but the closer we came to it the easier it was to tell that the thorns were buildings. Each huge, coming to a point. This place looked different from Aestu Es. It looked lively and powerful, like it was made up of every race and could rise above anything. My amazement seemed to be written across my face. Zim was snickering and his antennae were high. I reached out and grabbed one, irritated that he was laughing at me. He froze and stared at me as my hand rubbed over his antenna.

I heard a gulp and he glanced away from me, "please let go." A horrible blush ran over his cheeks as I released the antenna. "Don't touch my antennae _ever_ again." His eyes narrowed and my hand quickly darted out again. My fingertips ran over one of them and his blush returned. Before I knew it I was being beaten to the floor. "I said not to do that anymore." He grabbed my wrist and pinned me down under him. I felt his lips against mine and my eyes were wide, and when he leaned back he was smirking at me. It was like he thought he won. Perhaps it turned him on, and he thought kissing me turned me on as well. Or, it was a way of showing that you liked that person. Just like Zim asked if that's what kissing met. Maybe it met more? My eyes ran over him as I tried to figure out what was going on.

I couldn't hold back the grin that was trying to come across my face, "what does that do when I touch them?" He flinched, but I didn't get an answer when Gaz came walking in. "Well someone is looking one hundred percent better." As I rose I felt his eyes following me over to her. We hugged each other and she snorted, seeming like her old self again.

A hand ran through her hair as she looked out the front, "I can't believe we're almost already there. This place looks almost as amazing as you made it sound Zim." She smirked, nodding and walking closer the front. "I'm just glad we made it off Aestu Es alive seeing that he attacked us." My mind spun circles as I looked over at her. Zim flinched and looked at her as well, a frown on his face as he stared at her. "Oh, I thought you were going to tell him Zim." She blushed and looked away slowly.

My eyes shot to where Zim was as he rose up from his chair. I knew he was about to speak because he cleared his throat and his antennae twitched. "I'm sorry... This is why once we each the planet completely I'm going to get them to help teach you _both_ to fight better." I flinched, no, I wanted him to teach me. He was the best warrior I had ever seen. That might not be saying much though. I mean, as far as I knew he was a horrible alien warrior. His gaze was on me and we stared at each other for a moment. It was all happening too quickly and I didn't like it. We had been attacked on Aestu Es and he didn't tell me. Gaz didn't tell me! I had been knocked out before the fight to escape.

The news almost made me want to die. As my gaze returned to the window the lights of the cities caught my gaze as well as the green patches of the thorny looking planet. We were drawing closer to the giant rock and the details of it could be seen better. I listened as Zim requested to land. They responded in a language that I didn't understand, but Zim seemed to. He pulled back and drove around to a different zone of the planet. His eyes narrowed as he closed farther into the planet, and his tongue slid over his lips as he drove closer. Slowly he pulled to the docking station and landed. He pulled the radio to his lips and spoke in his native tongue. All I could understand in his sentence was the word ' _Tak_ '.

Questions began to creep into my mind like, ' _She was still alive? They were communicating? Why was she important now?_ ' They continued to grow in curiosity as I stared at the back of his head. So many things that weren't quite making since to me kept happening, and I was letting it slide for the person I love. But that name, I just couldn't get past. She had been so close to filling earth with snacks, and I hated her. She was one of the worst Irkens in my opinion besides the large one that came out of nowhere and took Zim away that one time. I wish I knew his name as well.

We were on the planet for now. I was hoping we wouldn't be getting attacked here. As we came off the ship, Zim led us down the streets. It was like he already knew straight where we were going, like he had been here. My eyes narrowed as I watched his back. My trust in him wasn't very high at the moment after getting knocked out by something in his mouth.

My gaze returned to in front of us when a familiar voice rang through the air. "Well, I thought you would never get here, idiot filth." Great. We finally get here and we get insulted by the first creature we see. I mean, even if we know Tak she could try being a little nicer after we kicked her ass back into outer space. I looked at her surprised, she looked human, but why? Her gaze was solely on Zim and she huffed, "so naturally tall. That's unfair." She crossed her arms and pressed a button on the device on her wrist. Now she looked completely Irken, and everyone was looking down on her. Now I understood why she had done what she did. Nobody enjoys being looked down on, quite literally.

I rubbed the back of my neck as we stared at one another, "it's nice to see you again Tak." Her eyes narrowed before she pressed the button on her device again, making her look human again.

She turned to Zim and smirked, "you said you were saving _a_ human. I didn't think it would be the one you hated most." He blushed and looked to the ground, fidgeting as his antennae twitched. A chuckle left her as she glanced back at me, "I see. Okay, Surgere will help to protect your _special_ human." My eyebrows perked and I stared at her curiously. She took notice of my face right away, "you didn't tell him. After being banished from our home, for failing at taking earth, I came to Surgere. I was close friends with the old ruler. After his death, I took control and things have been running even smoother than before."

Zim smiled at her and for some reason I felt a bit jealous. One of my eyebrows rose as they began to speak Irken. Zim had begun the conversation, and that interested me. I understand missing your own kind, but as my insides boiled I couldn't hold back my irritation. My fist clenched as I tried to understand what they were saying. All I could do is listen to their gibberish. I flinched when I felt a hand entwine over mine, and my gaze shifted to beside me. My sister smiled up at me and I breathed out calmly. Having someone that comprehended the way your mind works helps.

His gaze was now on me and I smiled slightly at him, but then he looked away as he nodded his head to what Tak was telling him. Their conversation topic seemed to be very important. Mine narrowed in suspicion before Tak looked over at us. "How about we get some grub? Come on." She waved for us to follow her, so we did.

As we walked through the city there were all different types of creatures around. None of them stared at us, but I had a feeling we were staring at them. It was amazing. Of course, Zim did say everyone was welcomed here. The fact that that was true was what amazed me most. We walked until we came to a large structure in the center of everything. It looked like a castle of every nation. Tak had to grant us entrance in the building though. We entered through transparent curtains and were led down a long narrow hall. We came to a room that looked like an empty cafe. The room was beautiful and large with booths set for four or six everywhere. _Aliens are so real!_ That was the only thought that came to mind.

A hop came into my step as I went to sit where everyone else was. Zim's eyes narrowed as he watched me happily plop down beside him. This place made me want to do everything. It made me feel like I could actually do anything. One of Tak's eyebrows was in the air at my annoying happiness. "Dib, you better watch out. This place can give false confidence." I flinched, not caring, and not really minding if this feeling inside was false. A thought came to mind and I looked at Gaz, "hey, can I see your phone?" She stared at me before throwing it in my lap. So harsh, but I couldn't help myself.

My fingers moved quickly over the screen. Everyone at the table had their eyes on me, curious to know what I was up to. I glanced at Zim, who was glaring at me and almost looked like he was about to bite my head off. Well, that was before I opened my mouth and pressed play. The romance music began to play softly in the large room. He leaned away from me as I leaned into him, "since the moment I spotted you. It's like walking around with little wings on my shoes." He rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to hide his now blushing face. "Bouncing round from cloud to cloud. I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down. If I said I didn't like, then you know I lied!" I was singing to the alien I loved. It was weird, but I felt like it helped get rid of some of the serious stress in the room. "Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue tied. It turns out, everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right! SO~ I say, why don't you and I get together, take on the world, and be together forever! Heads, we will. Tails, we'll try a-again~ SO~ I say, why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven~ Cause without you, they're never gonna let me in!" The music played through the room and all eyes were on me as I jumped on to the table, phone in hand. "When's this fever gonna break? I think I handled more than any man can take. I'm like a love sick puppy chasing you around! Oh~ and it's so right!" I looked at him and a heavy blush was across his face, but then I closed my eyes and continued, "Bouncing~ 'round from AH-"

Gaz hit me over the head and took her phone back quickly. "That was a dumbass reason you wanted my phone!" Tak snickered as she watch Gaz sit back, sliding her phone into her pocket. I glared at her as I rubbed the top of my head before looking at Zim, who had his antennae lowered and he was looking down into his lap with great interest. I cocked my head to the side to get a better view of his face. His eyes met mine, but quickly darted away. I had went too far. He told me to not show any public affection, but I had. Although, I thought Tak already knew by the way she was talking back at the landing pad. "I'm sorry everyone. I was just joking around, trying to have a bit of fun, but I guess it was an inappropriate time."

Tak cleared her throat and leaned forward, "we need to discuss the plan to take back the galaxy from the Irkens. My comrades and I have been discussing during your journey here. We think if we use all of our allies and the rebellions perhaps we can slowly begin to take them down." Her arms slowly crossed over her chest as she glanced around the table for ideas.

Slowly my gaze began to run over Zim and that's when I remembered. "Irkens have a weakness against water." I looked up as they all began to stare at me again. "I know because Zim could never walk in the rain until after bathing himself in paste. Of course, seeing as Zim isn't completely Irken that might not be true." I bit into my bottom lip as I thought about it some more.

Gaz tapped the table slowly and nodded, "but you are right. Tak what if you test it by sticking one of your fingers in a bit of water, and then we'll know their weakness." Tak made a face at the idea, but nodded slowly deciding if it would help then she would do it. Gaz leaned back in her seat and pursed her lips together, "also Dib and I need combat training."

Zim and Tak smirked at each other, nodding together before Tak spoke, "I think you should meet your new teachers." Her hand rose an a blue humanoid-cat looking creature, two spider-bat-snake-things, and a dark floating creature with a giant point coming from the center of it as a black mist seep out of it entered the room. Tak gestured to the cat like creature, "this is Māo. She's a weapons expert and she can help you both pick out a weapon or two." The cat's nose twitched as she stared at them, but then she began to smirk showing off sharp fangs.

Next, she held her hand up to the two simpler looking creatures. The more feminine looking one stepped followed, "I am Zhīzhū, and it is a pleasure to meet you both. This is my son, Shé. We've both lived here on this planet since birth as trainers. I believe I was told that I'd be, the human, Dib's trainer. Shé will be, the human, Gaz's trainer." She smiled slightly as she looked between my sister and me. That seemed odd that the female looking creature would be teaching me, but of course I wasn't sure if all the creatures were the genders they looked to be.

Finally, Tak walked over to the last creature. "This is Qì. She'll be your guide while you're staying here until you get used to the planet." The point on the creature opened to show a mouth with a large sent of teeth, four eyes slowly opened as well. Qì smiled at us both, and looked at Zim. Her voice was rough and deep, "it is a pleasure to meet an abomination. There are _great_ things being said about you Zim. You bring all creatures something we have never had against the Irkens." His head cocked to the side and he looked at the floating creature. " _Hope_."

Zim flinched and got up as he thought about what Qì had said. I got up and followed after him. Something was wrong. I walked into the corridor he now stood in. His antennae twitched at least thirty times as he shook his head. I knew what was happening in his mind. That he thought it wasn't fair for a **thing** like him to be a symbol for ' _hope_ ' when he had none. He dropped to his knees and his shoulders shook violently. It was like he wanted to cry, but tears were made of water. There was no way he could cry without hurting himself. Unless this was his way of crying. I walked to him and pulled him to me, rubbing his back slowly to relax him.

As I began to pull away he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me deeply. I flinched and stared at his face. When he pulled away I continued to stare at him. It was a surprise, but I enjoyed seeing him be a little free with his feelings. He didn't show how he felt and I was so happy I leaned down to him giving him a kiss in return. We sat on the ground kissing each other slowly. I pushed him back on the ground holding his waist as our lips collided again and again.

He pushed me back and panted softly, "Dib-human, let's stop this..." I slowly rose and helped him up. At least he wasn't pushing me away as much as he was back on his ship. I slowly reached out and took his hand. His gaze was on our hands now, but he didn't pull it away.

We both turned our attention to the three people coming out of the room we were originally in. Tak smirked, "I wanted you to know we'll be having a meeting in the Felix. Qì can show you where it is, for now she'll take you to where you'll be staying. It's in the Tenebris quarter of this place." She looked at Qì and nodded, "thank you for the help today." Tak leaned forward and kissed the creature's forehead. My eyes widened and I smirked, interested to know more about this creature.

Qì turned, floating past us, and we moved to follow. My thumb slid across the back of Zim's hand as we walked. It was calming to be able to hold his hand when we were on a new planet. Zim was probably correct about showing public affection to one another though. I looked out of the corners of my eyes noticing that his antennae were twitching. That made me slightly nervous. Although, him gripping my hand tighter made me feel a bit better. I was curious what the meeting Tak told him to come to was about, but I wasn't going to ask. Not yet.

* * *

 **Song: Why Don't You and I by Carlos Santana**

 **Thank you for the support. Review and let me know what you think of the chapter. Favorite and follow if you haven't.**


	8. Why Don't You and I

**Chapter 8 - Why Don't You and I**

 **WARNING: This is the M rated chapter. It is basically all sex not going to lie. Also it's from Zim's point of view so instead of the normal everyday description I tried to describe it with more innocence involves seeing as Zim doesn't really have any clear about intercourse. Sorry if it's weird...**

* * *

 _Zim's Point of View_

The stink beast didn't know the truth, and I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him. I knew I had to figure out a way, but I was scared. Another secret, another plan I had and I didn't tell him. But he and Gaz needed to train before even thinking about joining an all-out war against the races. The humans were just entering it and they weren't ready by what I had seen. It was to be discussed more right away when I arrived. It pleased me that Tak had went ahead and gotta trainers in order for the humans even when it wasn't planned. My eyebrow rose as I glanced at Dib. I knew what I was going to do before I told him that I was going to go into battle and leave him behind.

We reached the room and it looked like a true earth home. Qì turned to me and I nodded, "I'll return later tonight. Please stay here. I would hate for you to get lost." I followed the other creature out of the room.

What seemed like hours later, I returned home without Qì guiding me. Dib was sitting in the living space asleep. I sighed upset with my situation. In two days I would be leaving for our first attack against the armada. The people here trusted me for more than one reason with their lives. Everything was going according to plan. Tak had done well for this planet and I was hoping that I would be happy here as well. Maybe even... I shook my head and looked away from the sleeping human. My antennae lowered and I walked over to the man sitting.

Two days I had to tell him what the plan was, but it was going to be difficult. Not just that though. It was going to be odd to not have him in my life for so long. A hand came up to my arm making me jump out of thought. Dib rose, standing in front of me, and he pulled me into his arms. My hands slid over his chest as I slowly got closer myself. I knew what to do when it came to human intimacy, but I wasn't sure if my male would be like his male. Our gazes locked and I sighed, "What was it you were singing about during our meeting..." I thought for a moment before smiling, "since the moment I spotted you, I walk around with wings on my shoes? Everything I say comes out wrong, it never comes out right." He snorted in response, but I tried continuing anyways. "Why don't you and I get together and take on the world? We can fly to the moon together?" His facial expression softened before his hands slid up my back and he touched the tips of my antennae. My eyes went wide and my gaze met his.

The human must have realized what happens when my antennae are touched. He smirked at my reaction before leaning down and kissing me. My eyelids fluttered closed as we began to kiss each other and his hands ran over my antennae before moving back down my back. As we kissed I pressed closer to his warmth almost intoxicated by what was happening. His hands grabbed on to my ass and I pressed into him more. My tongue sliding into his mouth and moving over his. It was driving me to a point that I wanted more. I grabbed his shirt tightly and his hands pulled my legs up around his waist. That's when I felt it. A bugle pressed into my crotch as he carried me away to one of the rooms.

As I laid down my eyes stayed locked on him. They went wide when he removed his shirt. The human was actually quite fit. His fingers slid under my shirt, sending a shiver through my body from how cold they were. He removed my shirt and began to lick over my stomach. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. We both had been waiting too long to explore each other's bodies. His fingers slid over my sides and he began to kiss my neck slowly. I flinched when I felt him nip my throat. My fingers met his back and grazed over it. This is what I had been missing for so long by not touching this human. It gave me a feeling that I had never felt before. I was hungry for more. Our lips met again and became locked in a passionate war. My hands ran into his hair and my legs slid around his waist. We couldn't stop now that we started. But I froze when his hands slid into the back of my pants. A weird sound escaped me when he squeezed it. My grip on his hair tightened the more he pressed into my crotch and another odd sound came into the air bursting from my lips. The bugle seemed to want free. My hands ran down and moved around to the front of his body to undo do his zipper and button. His gaze locked on mine as I pushed his pants down.

When we repositioned after removing our pants I felt the bugle press into me more as I hovered over him. My legs straddled him now as his hands ran up over my sides. I leaned down and kissed him slowly, trying to slow everything that was happening. As I began to move down his jaw he grabbed a hold of my ass again. His obsession with that location becoming irritating. Although, the heat in the room was growing as I felt his body begin to get warmer. I pushed myself up and noticed the sheath of sweat running over his flesh. I gulped and locked my thumbs on the hem of his underwear before pulling down. The bugle popped out and rose into the air. The tips of my fingers slid over the newly exposed human flesh and I began to stroke it. His face was red and he gripped my ass even tighter as he made his own weird noises. At first I thought I was hurting him, but then I realized that this part of his body and my antennae are the same. Well, that was until a big gush of white stuff leaked from his tip.

My hand flew away from it and he looked up at me with red cheeks, panting softly. His words came in breathes, "Why... did you... stop?" He set up in front of me, sliding his hands over my waist and pressing his forehead to mine. Our lips met and we pecked at each other slowly. When he pulled back again I gave him a light smile, "You've seen mine. Can I have the honor of seeing you now?" One of his eyebrows rose as his index finger ran over my crotch. I gulped and nodded, and then began to kiss over his throat again. His hand slid into the last piece of clothing I wore, and this time I was louder when he touched me. He pulled off the piece and looked down, running his finger up over the three slits. I quivered as he circled each one. We locked eyes, I knew what he wanted, but I became shy from being this revealed in front of someone else.

His hands came over my cheeks and he licked over my neck slowly. "Everything is okay. I'm not going to hurt you." His nose ran over my throat slowly and he kissed it before beginning to lick over it. I smirked and moved to lick his throat instead before biting it. His noise was deeper this time and I took note that his lower region seemed to become harder. I froze when his hands came on to my antennae again making me create more noise. We were just learning each other. It was all so new and amazing. His hands rubbed eagerly over my antennae and I whimpered before pressing closer to him. One of his hands moved from my antennae and in between my legs to begin stroking over my slits. Our eyes met again and I gulped before whispering, "The first one."

A loud lewd noise erupted through the room when he pushed a finger inside of me. Our bodies were different, but things seemed to be working. Another finger entered me and I gasped at the amazing feeling. I had never done such things to my own body, and nobody had ever touched me like this. When he curled his fingers inside of me I slightly thrust myself on to his fingers. Everything felt too good to stop. Although, when he pulled his fingers out of me I just stared at him. Curious as to what comes next after that exalt feeling. He moved closer, changing our position again, and pressing his bulge to my entrance. His hands slid over my ass before he pushed inside of me. One of my hands grabbed on to his hair at the painful feeling, but it slowly became better. That was before he pulled out and thrust back inside of me rather roughly. My eyes closed tightly and my grip tightened as I pushed my forehead into his shoulder.

Our bodies began to move together before long as I felt a throbbing inside of me. Not just in the lower region, but in my chest. Our gazes met and I began to kiss him passionately as he tried to move faster inside of me. An urge to bite him came over me as we continued to move as one. When he thrust into me again, moving his head back, I went for it. My teeth grazed over his throat and I slowly licked across it before biting into his flesh. His eyelids fluttered closed and that's when I felt something burst inside of me. It was hot and when he pulled out a load of white sticky liquid poured from my slit. My fingers ran over the whole before I realized how dissatisfied I was. I wanted more. No, it wasn't just a want now. It was a desire, a need, and a craving. My claws ran over his shoulders and I pushed him back before straddling him and pushing myself on to his member. My back arched as I got used to the feeling of having him inside of me again. Before long my hips were moving and I wasn't going to stop until I was completely happy. When I looked at Dib's face his eyes were closed and his face crimson. My gaze trailed down to his hands and I took note of his grip on the sheets. However, he was still hard and we were both making sounds of pleasure. I had to know more. Later I was going to study about human intercourse and become the best at it, but until then I desired to finish.

As if on cue I exploded, juices flowing from inside of me as I sat on top of Dib now satisfied. His hands ran over my hips and he brought me closer, kissing me as we now laid beside each other. We were both panting. It made me slightly nervous to be this close to a human coated in water, but I didn't mind seeing as what human it was.

* * *

 **Review and let me know things please! Favorite and follow if you haven't. I still love to hear ideas if anybody has anything they wish to throw at me. Thank you for reading! Hope you move on to the next chapter when it gets posted.**


	9. Commander

**Surgere -**

 **Chapter 9: Commander**

* * *

 _Dib's Point of View_

As I lay panting, I stared at the sleeping alien beside me. I'd just had sex with Zim. I had heard him moan, groan, whimper, scream, all of the above really. Everything happened so quickly yet so slowly. He was so sexy! I gulped as I realized I had just given my virginity to the one I love. My eyes went wide. I had also just had sex with an alien. I seemed so smooth and like I knew what I was doing during, but now that I thought about it all I was just going by what I had seen in porn. Of course, it wasn't like we had the same anatomy. Another thought smacked me in the face. We didn't use protection and I had cum inside him. Of course, I wasn't sure that it mattered seeing as he was male, but he had the anatomy of a female. I bit my lower lip before sliding closer to him. Sleep would do me well. We could talk about this tomorrow after we actually got some rest in what seemed like forever.

When I woke up his face was pressed into my chest and it sounded like he was purring. His antennae twitched before lowering to be flat against his head. I kissed his forehead and slowly slid away from him before climbing out of the bed. As I turned around I noticed that all of our clothing had been thrown around the room. My hands ran over my chest and I had a bruise. _When during the night did I get this?_ I shook my head and leaned over grabbing my underwear before sliding into them. When my gaze returned to the bed, Zim was spread out over it and I could see every mark on his body I'd created. I turned away quickly as I realized that I had gotten a bit turned on. A heavy sigh of relief left me as I grabbed my pants and jumped into them before grabbing my shirt and sliding it over my head.

Today I was hoping my training would begin, but I'd have to wait for Zim to wake up. I wanted to hear what had been talked about in the meeting. Actually, I wish I had went because I might have brought up some good points or ideas. I slowly sat in the comfy chair I'd been in last night before reaching into my pocket. Slowly my fingers lock around what's inside it and I removed the object. My thumb slid across the photo, but I didn't need it anymore. My father was probably gone. _Why hold on to something like this? He didn't even want us when we were there._ I clenched my hand into a ball, crumbling the picture before dropping it to the floor. We didn't need him now. Just like we didn't need him then.

As I rose I twirled around on my toes, "Dib-human, you dropped this." Zim had picked up the photograph and held it out to me. I stared at his hand before taking it and sliding it back into my pocket. I could never get rid of what I wanted to. He walked over to me, and I stared at him before patting his head and smiling. His orbs gleamed as he stared back. He was smart enough to know something was off. Plus, he knew about my relationship with my father. I froze when his arms slid around me. I was being hugged. I was being hugged by Zim. My eyes met the top of his head and I slid my arms around his thin form to pull him closer to me. My hand slid under his chin and I lifted it up to kiss him. His fingers locked on to the back of my shirt as we began to passionately kiss. When I felt his silky tongue enter my mouth I flinched, but automatically began to enjoy the new feeling. Even though I was pretty sure if felt different the other day. My hands ran down and slid over his ass before lifting him up and pulling his legs around my waist. It was like we craved each other just from a kiss now. Something new awaking in our systems.

I sat back in the chair as he now straddled me. A bugle had already formed, but before we moved farther a noise came through the room. And then, I heard Gaz snicker. Zim quickly spun around getting off of me and crossed his arms, looking away. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled at Qì and my sister. Zim walked to Qì and nodded to her before looking back at me, "I'll be seeing you later after your training. I have another meeting to attend. Please excuse me humans and materiam." He bowed his head to Qì, which I found odd, before he left. It was like he respected her race more than I had originally thought. Of course, maybe that's what Tak was doing last night with the kiss to the head. My eyes narrowed, _why would they (two very narcissistic Irkens) have such respect for a block of energy?_ She left the room and we followed, but I had become curious what standers this creature was held to.

Qì led us to where Shé waited and he was playing with a weapon. He made it look easy to fling it around it his multiple arms. I wasn't sure what Zhīzhū was going to teach me, but I felt I could trust Shé with my baby sister. Gaz smirked and shook one of his many hands. They seemed to already know each other somehow. Qì looked at him and smiled, her deep voice cracking into the air, "Where's your mother?"

Shé looked at the other creature, "she's already with Māo. They're discussing what weapons would probably be best for the humans." My eyes narrowed, but I decided to let that subject slide for now. He gestured in the direction of the weaponry, "this way." Qì smirked and began to float alongside Shé. Everything almost seemed too organized on this planet. Earth was a horrible mess compared to here. My arms crossed in suspicion. Zim bought us here, but I didn't trust this place even if I trusted him. I mean really, it was led by Tak. _How could I trust this place?_ We had just gotten here it would take some time for me to get use to everything.

 _Zim's Point of View_

My tongue snaked over my lips as I thought the plan through. Tak glanced at me and I sighed, "It is full proof, but I want to leave while the humans are busy. Dib can't know I'm gone until after I'm off the planet. Seeing his smelly face before leaving will be truly irritating." I gulped as I looked at the map of the galaxy. This was the only way to get away from him and go into war without hearing him put up a fight.

Tak crossed her arms and turned to me, "that's really what you think is the right thing to do?" I snarled as I looked away from her. "Commander! You need to be sure he won't cause chaos. You've kept this planet safe from the war so far, but you can't keep your leadership a secret forever."

My eyes narrowed and I looked at her, "I know. The humans won't be a problem. Stop bothering me with it. If I'm going to lead this planet though I can't bring a detraction along with me to battle. My mind would be on keeping him save over everything else. I must think about the mission otherwise it is doomed to fail." She nodded slowly, "my mind is in the correct place. When we leave tomorrow we'll go while the humans are training. That's final. Make sure every warrior gets the message." I turned my back to my second (Tak) and sighed heavily.

Another long mission and another secret. I really didn't like doing these things to him, but it was the only way for me to stay focused. When everyone scattered from the meeting hall, I walked to the training house. Gaz seemed to be doing well with Shé, even with how many legs he has. A laugh escaped me as she flipped him over her back. My eyes went wide as she leaned down over him. No way could the human girl already be this close to the other creature. I chuckled before turning to go check on Dib and Zhīzhū. He wasn't going to be happy his baby sister seemed interested in an alien. Of course, after what we did last night… My face became a deep shade of crimson as my eyes landed on the human.

Dib didn't seem to be getting along as well as his sister. I slowly came closer and smiled at Zhīzhū, "I'll take the training from here today." The older female nodded to me and left the area, seeming pleased that she was dismissed. My eyebrow rose, "Things didn't seem like they were going well. I'll help you figure out what you're doing wrong." His eyes went wide and he took his stance. Trying to hold back my laugh at the funny position, I gave him a little push making him stumble around. "You really need to try and balance your form. Make it strong where you can hold your position." Just as my sentence finished, I jumped into form and hit his shoulder.

He flinched and glared at me, "aw! You asshole. What was that for?" I hit him again before he got the idea as I stepped closer. Quickly he seemed to move out of the way and hit my belly. I smirked and pulled out two thin swords, handing him one. His eyes went wide and I nodded to him.

I breathed out slowly, "Just little cuts. They'll help you get use to a sting of the blade against your skin." He nodded before I jumped out and got a slit across one of his arms. A yelp escaped him and he grabbed it and I gave him another one on his left side. A fire got lit in his eyes and he lugged out trying to cut me back. I laughed as I jumped to the side, nicking him again as I moved. He didn't seem to be bothered as much by it this time. This was what I wanted. Before he could move I twisted around on one of my feet and kicked him in the gut to the ground. "You'll get better one day. I've been fighting for a _long_ time. So don't be sad I beat you in training." I held my hand out to him, but instead of helping him up he pulled me down to him.

His hands slid over my back, kissing over my throat. This wasn't what I was expecting. Our eyes met and I pulled back slowly before kissing him. Thoughts of last night filled my head as we kissed. If things like this kept happening I'd begin to feel guilty and wish to tell him everything. My mind was filled with only him, all the time. When I left, it would be the same, but leaving him here would be better. I knew he would be safe if he were here on a planet under protection of many creatures. The breeds of many verses the irken race. There were low chances of winning by my calculations if the Tallests were to ever attack this planet. Surgere was more than safe from the war otherwise though. Well, until everyone finds out that I'm the one leading this planet. An irken trader. No, an abomination. The one that kills what was thought to be his own race. The only place I get any respect now is here. Nobody loves this place more than I did seeing as the old leader was a great friend of mine. Sometimes I wish I could go back and save Qì's father.

Dib's voice dragged me from my thoughts and I smirked at him, "come on we need to get home." I took his hands, pulling him up, and leading him to our new home. When we arrived Gaz and Shé were laughing in the living space. It surprised me to see Shé getting along with someone else so quickly. Of course, the same goes for Gaz as well. Neither one of the two enjoyed another's company often. I felt Dib fidget next to me as I pulled him along past the pair. It obviously bothered him though.

Once we were alone I slid my arms around his neck, pressing myself to him, and finally he began to relax again. His hands ran up over my thighs and he gripped my bump. A firm squeeze to my bloated and squishy area sent a chill up my spine. I pulled our bodies apart for a moment and removed my top. His hands ran over my chest before I was pulled back into his heat. "How are you so sexy?" Having him whisper such words to me made a new craving grow within. As I leaned in to kiss him a knock came to the door. I flinched and got up, walking over to it. When I opened it up Tak stood there with her arms crossed. She smirked, "I figured I should knock. Now I know it was the correct choice."

I grabbed my shirt and slid it on, "what do you need?" My antenna twitched and she cleared her throat. "It seems the outside walls are having a few problems. They keep getting attacked by the Deformis." Without thinking I nodded and began to give an order, "Those massively ugly _things_. Okay, we can just use the backup weapons from platform F." She nodded and we left together. Although, I have another follower this time. Dib was in pursuit and probably wanted to know why I was the one giving orders. As I came on to the platform all the troops briefly glanced up when Tak announced that the commander was in the premises. "Use the blasters on all platforms to get the creators away from the outer wall, and send a few men as possible out there with the backup platform F weapons. We cannot risk losing anyone right now to the things outside the walls of the city."

Feeling a tug on my sleeve, I turned, "Commander?" A soft smile came to my face as I stared at him before giving a nod. "I am the one leading this planet. I've been planning to rebel against the Irkens since before they even removed me from duty. After meeting you, my eyes slowly opened to more important things. I've been alive for so long, it is time to do things differently than the Irkens would have it be. They need to be taken down where we can build up something much more important." His eyes were as big as I had ever seen them. He was in awe, "you're… You're leading the rebellion? I thought you wanted to be part of the Irken force." A snicker escaped me, "I do apologize for not informing you sooner, but I had to make sure they didn't figure anything out. They told me my mission was a floozy, but I'd known for quite some time. I was trying to get as much information out of them as possible before they completely shut me out. Also, it was fun pissing them off by acting so idiotic." Quickly I turned, taking a weapon, "but right now isn't the time to discuss these matters. At the moment, we must fight before those things break through the barriers helping to protect the city." Shooting and running away were the only actions I could have taken at that moment. If I had continued talking, telling the truth to him, I was afraid I'd have told him I was leaving without him tomorrow.

 _Dib's Point of View_

Zim hiding something wasn't abnormal. However, finding out that he's been leading a planet was pretty big news. My eyes searched the area we stood. It was too amazing to just get over. This couldn't be happening. My gaze shot to the gate as something rammed into it. A loud _**thud**_ could be heard on the opposite side as the warriors stood atop of the gate, shooting at whatever it was. Zim appeared at my side, "this is a normal day on this planet. You should get used to these types of activities." A sly grin was on his face as he glanced at me. _This_ was a normal day? How often did Zim come here if he knew this? My eyes narrowed and I slowly walked back to my new home. Things here just felt weird to me. Perhaps it was that I was finding out so many things I didn't know about Zim? Or that my sister had interest in an alien… I couldn't say anything, but it felt like they already knew each other before they met. My eyes narrowed, what if Gaz knew about all of this before it happened as well?


	10. Leaving

**Surgere : Chapter 10 - Leaving**

* * *

 _Zim's Point of View_

A heavy sigh left me after the city was secure once again. Trudging along my eyes met hers and we grinned at one another. "Zim, we need to talk." I nodded, following after her as she led the way to a private location. Once we were sure we were alone we sat down on top of a roof. "I told you before that I'm sure Dib and I don't share the same mother." I glanced at her from the corner of me eyes, nodding. "Did you get my DNA resolutions completed before we had to flee?"

A sly grin took over my face, "it is true. Your mother is not of earth. Which means your father knew of an alien race, but denied the facts in front of him. You are part Umbra Widow." I took a moment to let the information to sink in before continuing. "I don't know why these creatures were on earth, or how your father came across them, but they're very rare. Your blood is worth a fortune to a lot of creatures. Although, I guess it makes since seeing as you can see with your eyes closed better than with them opened just as they can." Chuckling softly, I thought for a moment and nodded to myself once I reminded correctly. "There's one here if you wish to speak with her about your another half."

Seeing her head turn away, I slowly closed my eyes leaning back on my hands as we sat on top of a roof feeling the nice breeze. Her voice being so soft almost spooked me. "We should tell Dib… You should also inform him about _everything_ that happened back on Aestu Es."

I snickered, "was it on a whim that you threw that at him, or did you know that the old monkeys kind were weak against it?"

She shrugged, "it was close by. Although, it was really stupid of him to have something that weakens him that close."

"This is true." My eyelids fluttered back open and I stared up at the black sky. "Of course, I keep my weakness close as well. Only because I care for the filth." When I look back over at her she was staring at me with such big eyes. It made it easier to burst out laughing. We both sat there for quite some time just laughing until we were in pain.

Once we rose from our seats on the rooftop, we turned to one another. "Even if you're weird, you'll always be like an older brother to me." She punched my arm, showing her affections.

One of my eyes narrowed as the other became thinner, "Does this mean you're okay with my relationship with your brother?"

She snorted, "You already know the answer to that." Pausing for a moment, she glanced around as she seemed to be contemplating something. "What do you think of Shé?" A stream of red lined her face as she looked away from me. Her fidgeting showing her nervous about the question farther.

One of my hands plopped down on her shoulder, "He is a great Aranea who would be lucky to have a female like you. Even if you are half filth, sadly I cannot say much." I pulled my hand from her shoulder, grabbing a hold of my other arm as if to hug myself slightly. "Dib is lucky that he doesn't have to wonder if he is something else, or about what he is."

Feeling her presences become closer I look back at her. The way she was looking at me sent a chill down my spine, "Zim, I'll help you figure out what you truly are. You've done so much for me. Let me return the favor."

I smirked, "You really are a touch species. At least you are, Dib needs to become as strong as his female half species."

Seeing her give me an unnatural smile, we nodded to one another. She straightened up, our heights becoming equal as we now locked gazes. "I won't be returning home tonight. Shé invited me to stay at his home… I'll see you before you leave planet though."

A smile came over my face as well. "Of course, I hope you have a nice night with Shé, sister."

Before she had completely disappeared, I yelled after her, "when I leave tomorrow be there for him when I cannot, please." She glanced back at me and gave me a stern nod. After saying our good nights, we separated. When I returned to my living arrangements, my eyes landed on a frustrated Dib. His hand pressed into his face with his eyes closed as his glasses sat on top of his head. That stuff he called facial hair had begun to take over his face. Slowly I came closer, déjà vu really hitting me as he flinched awake at my touch. Once he saw that it was me he grabbed my shirt and pulled me down on top of him. "I was worried that something else had happened. You were gone for so long I couldn't help but be concerned, _Commander_." His eyes were narrowed and one of his eyebrows were perked. "When were you going to tell me about this development?"

A chuckle escaped me, "soon, but I was waiting for the correct moment. I'm sorry for not informing you that Surgere is _my_ planet. It wasn't really a development though seeing as I've been the commander for as long as I've been an Irken trader." Something made me stop and think for a moment. "I believe there is a human language that the Surgere people use as well." I got up and went to the shelves, pulling out a digital device. Activating it and sliding my claw over the screen I found what I wanted. "Yes, in the human's Latin language Surgere would mean Rise." I smiled, pleased with the information and I looked to Dib who, in response, slapped his face. "Nobody actually uses _that_ language anymore. It's been lost to us for decades." I huffed up and came back over to him after putting the device down. "Well, we'll just have to bring the language back. Of course, that is after we save your planet."

He stared at me, "you really plan to go back?" I nodded in confusion. "But, the Irken race is after you. They have so many planets under their control. What are you going to do? Take back the planets, and bring Surgere in as the top planet? Like… A planet of peace instead of chaos?" I knew he was just joking and spitting things out, but that was exactly what I planned to do. More details and time, but that was pretty much it.

Determination rushed over me. "I will save all the races from what I wanted to become no matter what it takes. The human-filth will be freed from the Irkens just as all the rest. I have plans. Do you not believe I could do what I set my mind to?" His eyes were now wider than I'd ever seen and he slowly began to grin at me. That was until a kiss was planted. Things became silent as we stood exchanging our saliva. It was odd, the idea of doing these types of things, but I was rather attracted to them once I started the actions. Of course, most of the time Dib seemed to initiate the actions, but I let them occur. His hands began to get frisky as we stood together. Instead, of sexual actions, perhaps I should be informing him that I was leaving. My eyes glanced at him, but me just disappearing would be better because then he wouldn't try to tag along. My decision had already been made. I didn't understand why I was contemplating about things now.

My scaly tongue darting into his mouth and moved over his. I was now straddling his lap and his hands were gripping my ass firmly to hold me closer. My hands raced up into his thick hair, letting my fingers get lost in it. A groan escaped him as our bodies pressed together. His lips traveled down my throat and he pulled open my top, ripping the fabric from my body. The feeling of his tongue licking over my chest made me shiver before he sucked on my chest. He nipped at my flesh and I gasped as he slightly bit into me. A hand slipped into my trousers, running over my first whole, and he pressed into my slit beginning to finger me. Thank goodness I had done some research on humans earlier. Or what little I could now that earth had been taken.

A loud gasp erupted from me as I began moving myself around his fingers. Looking back at his face his cheeks were beyond red. I removed his glasses from the top of his head and placed them on my own face. This guy was completely blind! I hissed as his wiggled his fingers around inside of me. A lewd noise left my lips as he teased me. His fingers slid from within me and he picked me up, letting my legs wrap around him as he walked to our room. He threw me on our bed, closing the door behind him and dropping his pants to the floor before yanking his shirt off. I pulled my loosely hanging clothes off completely and tossed them away.

The heat in the room was intense as he climbed over me. His hard cock clearly in my sight. I slid my legs up around his waist and locked my arms around his neck. He quickly pushed his way into me making me cry out. I began to move my hips, pain still coursing through my body at the first feeling of him inside me. I pulled him in closer as we groaned out together. His sweat dripping on to my body and sending more pain through me. My tongue ran across my teeth before I bit into him. Our bodies moved faster together and I grew more used to the feeling once again. His hands ran over my ass and gripped it again, making it easier for him to thrust inside of me. I bit into his flesh more the rougher he became toward my body. One of my hands moved and I pushed on one of his shoulders, making us roll over where I could be on top of him. My hips began to crash down on top of him where he'd go deeper inside of me. My antenna twitched as I moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his cock rubbing through my insides. Closing my eyes, I sped up and let the nice feeling consume me. His hands gripping my waist and keeping me centered on his hips as I slammed on to him. This was going to drive me crazy. I wanted him to touch my antenna not just my body though. I grabbed his hands and moved them to the correct placement, or at least where I wanted them to be. Once they were wrapped around my antenna the feeling was completely intoxicating. The substance I released last time escaped from inside my walls. He groaned and came inside of me, cum leaking from my slit as we now sat there calmly.

Soft pants left both of us. I slowly and carefully pulled myself up, removing myself from his member. His cheeks were red once again as he gazed at me. One of his hands slid up around me, pulling me closer into his heat and sweat. Our lips connected again and we began to kiss each other hungrily. His arms locking around me and holding me close. His nose ran over the notch on my face making my nostrils flare at his deep scent. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and he held my tighter. This was to be our final night together. Soon I'd be gone. That was all I could think about. I spent too little of time with him in this manner. I wish I hadn't been so stupid. Of course, than I would have been more distracted. To reach utopia for the galaxy, I needed to have my mind clear and focused. Keeping Dib here and safe was what I had to do. My eyelids slowly fell as my head became quiet, my thoughts leaving me.


	11. News

**Surgere : Chapter 11 - News**

Morning came, when I woke up Zim was gone. I looked around and got dress, trying to figure out where my alien had wondered off to. When I came out and looked around more Gaz was missing as well. Unless she never returned. My eyes narrowed at the thought, curious to where she would have spent the night. Shé. A stern frown came over my face as uneasiness arose within me. Just like big brother she had an alien, but at least I had known mine longer. One of my hands slid through my hair at the thought. It still felt odd to be on an alien planet. It felt so much like earth though. My eyes narrowed, I was the commander's _bitch_ too. The thought was more annoying than anything. I was so many things to Zim, but that was one of the first words that came to my thoughts that highly got on my nerves. I mean, I knew I was whipped but that word sent chills over my entire body. Now to find my lover, or sister… Either would be nice at this point. When I opened the door to the house Qì turned to me. A smile came to the creatures face. At least, I think it's smiling seeing as with this creature it was difficult for me to tell. I hadn't expected to see her as soon as I opened the door. I wonder if she was waiting on me.

Offering a smile to her, I exited the home. "Qì, I wasn't expecting to see you."

She chuckled, "I'm your guide. I have to come see you in the mornings to help you get around this planet. You don't really know your way around. Plus, some of the others might mistake you as food." Another laugh erupted from the creature as she led me along.

As we walked/floated along a question came to my mind, "how did you come to be here anyways?" I glanced at her and she smiled slightly. However, I did take notice of a glassy-far-off look that also came to her gaze.

"My kind originally haled over all of this planet, but then the Irkens came. They slaughtered so many of us. Seeing as we didn't put up much of a fight it was easy. We were known for knowledge, not war and fighting. The one that saved me was actually Zim… It surprised me. We've been friends since that time. He was much closer friends with my father though. Guidance was an important factor in their relationship. Even when Zim stood with the Irkens still their friendship was a bond that couldn't be broken, and now that my father is gone… Zim was the only one that Materiam truly ever trusted with anything. He left him the planet. Zim has taken great care of it and even to turn against his _kind_. He's the greatest creature I have ever come to know of." She snorted at the thought and looked at me. I was amazed at the tale. I didn't get all of the details, but it sounded like an incredible story.

I smiled, "perhaps we can sit one day and I can hear the complete story soon?" One of my eyebrows perked at her and she nodded in agreement.

My stomach filled with butterflies at seeing a green head ahead of us. I got so excited I ran ahead and hugged the alien from behind. When I realized who it was I jumped back. Tak turned to me, her device making her to look as tall as Zim as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. She scowled at me, "What was that for? I'm not your _precious_." She crossed her arms slowly as her scowl deepened.

"Sorry, I thought you were Zim and got a bit excited." I began to rub the back of my head, looking away from her in embarrassment.

She snorted, "He left planet already. Besides there's no way we could look alike from behind. I'm female where he is male."

My eyes narrowed quickly in confusion. "Wait!" I stepped closer to her, glaring down at her. "What do you mean he's _left_ already?" My fist clenched and I huffed out, anger filling me.

As she hands something to something standing by she sighed. "I see he decided not to tell you." Her gaze shifted to me and she smirked, "he's fighting this war without you at his side. He decided to place you somewhere he knew you'd be safe and left. You're lucky he cares enough."

I grabbed my hair in frustration, "I'm going to _kill_ him!" My lips quivered. So that's why he gave in and began showing me all of his emotions. He was going off to war. He knew I might not see him again. "That bastard…"

Her antenna twitched slightly as she stared at me, "He didn't need you detracting him. If you were there he would've been more concerned with you than his mission. Only _thousands_ would have died at his hands, but now _millions_ will." She smirked, "wither I care to admit it or not he's the best warrior I've ever seen when he's serious. When he's unfocused, he's only half of that. Its better you be here then with him. Besides, you still have your training to attend to. Plus your half-sister is here."

My eyes went wide, "my _half_ what?"

 _Zim's Point of View_

As comfortable as the chair I sat in was, I continued to fidget none stop. The thought of leaving Dib was truly irritating me. I thought about waking him so many times that morning, but he was sleeping so well and I had to leave. There was no need to tell him seeing as the decision had been made. I clenched my fist, shifting my gaze and thoughts to stare outside the massive window that led to outsider space. We were probably closing in on one of the planets that the Irkens had taken. Its name being Crispum. My orbs fell on the boulder as it drifted through the dark realm. This planet was rather depressing to look at, but it would be our first step to victory. A snarl left me as my eyes caught site of an Irken flag flapping around. There were a few ships exiting and entering the atmosphere as well, but nothing Surgere couldn't handle. I rose from my chair, "ready the weapons! The battle starts _now_!"


	12. Information

**Surgere : Chapter 12 - Information**

* * *

The tune If I Had You rang through my mind as my thoughts went haywire. It was odd to fall in love with your enemy, especially when he didn't even know what love was let alone actually feelings. We'd been at war with one another for seven years. It was a couple years during when I realized I was in love with him. He had yet to understand my true feelings though. They were not hatred as he thought. Being that he was an alien I completely understood why. Although, it still felt strange to think of him in such a fashion. Fighting against him was kinda of just an excuse to stay close to him. People at school seemed to recognize our strange closeness. They called us many names, but the ones that seemed to actually bother him were directed more toward me. Yet, another reason for my curiosity about the alien.

Truthfully though, I could never believe everyone thought he to be human. They were definitely of lesser intelligence. First, he was green and didn't have ears! Secondly, when he began going to the school people mysteriously disappeared. Third, he only had three fingers! Although people feared him, they were not completely afraid seeing as he spoke to me occasionally. After chasing after him for so long, it had become clear to me that the Irken race wasn't very bright. I mean, yes, they had amazing technology, but they were all idiots! The only reason they could conquered planets was because of their advanced weapons. Then there was my major problem with them! The only thing special about their leaders: they're just taller than everyone else! Besides height, Zim had something the 'Tallest' didn't have. An actually brain, determination, strong will, and fearlessness. He'd been here collecting data for years, he had plans beyond what I knew. His disguise might not be that brilliant, but he definitely was.

As we sat in the classroom my eyes wondered over to where he sat. He seemed to be just as tall as his leaders, if not taller now. At one point, he decided to take a chance and publicly begin wearing the Irken symbol around. People thought it was cool, maybe some kind of underground psychotic band he enjoyed. It was on the hood he had adopted over the years here. It made him seem more like a delinquent. We humans didn't want to get close to him. What was truly horrifying though was his gaze, he had gotten new contacts. People were still stupid though, they thought he was a joke until he spoke. His hood was attached to an unbutton leather coat hanging loosely around his slim, yet somehow muscular frame. The coat hung to the floor just as his long legs seemed to hang so freely. Tracing up from his oversized black boots he wore tight black pants. His top looked the same as what he wore when he was younger just longer, and it ripped apart right when coming to his hips. Although, what surprised me most was that he actually had a tattoo on his left upper arm of, what I assumed, was another Irken symbol. Looking at him, then myself made me realize how much I hadn't changed.. Just in height.

The bell for class to end rang. It was lunch time, which meant for me it was time to sneak off and be alone. My hiding spot, oddly enough, was an empty classroom. It had been abandoned and I heard about it from a teacher. So I cleaned it up and made it my own little nook to hangout. However, once I found it Zim also found it.

When our skool began to get more students, he was pissed! Always complaining about personal space problems. He just wanted a place to hide away like me. I was the only one that listened, or at least that's what he said. But I realized, he must be lonely. The only one of his kind on an unknown planet. He and I were the same. He was just better at pushing past it and trying to laugh about it later on.

As I sat in the room, that no longer looked to be a classroom, I stared out the massive windows that lined the wall. We had bought a couch for the room, a desk, bookshelves, small television, coffee table, and other small items to make the room more useful to us. It was a paradise, or at least a small get away during skool hours.

A snort escaped me when I realized next month I'd be nineteen and my only friend was an alien. Plus, I was deeply in love with him. Funny how things work out in the end. He wasn't here yet, and I had something to tell him. After speaking with my father, for a short time in a long time, I decided to give up on my paranormal activities. As much as I loved them, and running around with him, it was time to grow up. Somebody needed to be his successor, and that sure as hell wasn't going to be Gaz. Therefore, I was the only candidate left. It was time to stop my foolish behavior and become the scientist my father wanted.

My brown hues found their ways to the doorway when I heard footsteps. His green figure stood there and we stared at each other before he fully entered. His pink tongue darted out of his mouth and circled his lips, "the Tallest want nothing to do with me." His contacts were out and his pink orbs gazed at him from across the room. _Why wasn't he in disguise?_ My eyes narrowed and I turned to him slowly.

His voice came out scratchy sounding as if far away, "You've been sleeping for quite some time. You should awake now." My eyes went wide. _What?!_ "You seem to be confused. Dib-human, I put you to sleep so nothing would hurt you. You've been in my base for five years now, asleep with your family. The Irkens' rain begins here. Awaken, and stand with me against those who once bullied you." His hand was held out to me, but then I awoke.

Grabbing my shirt as I gasped for air, sweat ran down my face. That was a weird dream. Actually it was pretty scary. Throwing the sheet that laid over my legs to the floor, I got up and put on some pants. It had been half a month since Zim left. I had to keep track seeing as Tak had told me he was returning to Surgere in two more if everything went well. Running my hands up into my hair I tried to fix it in its usual manner, but it was difficult without hair gel. It had become a sloppy, long mess. My fingers slid over my jaw, taking out a knife I cut off some of my growing facial hair. Next, I picked up my glasses and left my room. Gaz stumbled, giggling from her room at that exact moment as well. She looked up at me and smiled, "Morning." Shé exited the room right after her. Music blasting from the small room. All I could hear was Skrillex singing the song Sick now. She and the alien had grown close. It made me jealous, but I was happy that my sister was enjoying herself. Every time she exited her room I also realized how great the doors and walls were. I could never hear a thing with them closed. It worried me about what they were doing, but I properly wanted to do much worse with my own lover.

Leaving our home to the two lovebirds, I walked to meet up with Tak. I really enjoyed getting information about the war. It calmed me. Sometimes I even got to speak with Zim as well. As I walked my eyes widened, someone was landing at one of the ports. Rushing past all the other aliens I got there and walked up beside Tak, "what's going on?" One of my eyebrows perked as I looked at her.

"Commander sent a ship with equipment they'd taken back for us to use. Also, there are supposed to be survivors on board." Her antenna twitched as she glanced at me before walking away to go on board the new ship. That's when I heard that tune.

I couldn't help the grin that came over my face as the little robot skipped off of the ship. Other creatures followed, but there was Gir. "MARY!" He ran over to me and gave my legs a hug. "Master said you'd be here. Also said I should follow your instructions while he's away." Patting his head I almost got a bit teary-eyed from seeing the little guy again. I thought we'd never see him again. I wonder how Zim reacted. Of course, he sent him here. He wanted him to be safe. I smirked as I watched the bot joyfully run away down the street.

Tak slowly walked back out to me, "Looks like everything was on board that he said there'd be." She pulled a screen open on the device on her wrist, flipping through she wrote something on the screen. An alarm began to go off on the watch-like-device. "An attack on the gates is taking place. I must go." When she began to run, there was absolutely no way I could keep up. The second in command had disappeared from my sight.

Without a second thought, I walked to the bar. At least it seemed to be a bar. It was much more alien than anything earth had to offer, but the place had drinks that could make me loopy and feel good. I was pretty sure that was what alcohol back on earth was supposed to do. As I plopped into my usual seat, the bartender got my usual drink. This place really relaxed me with the dim lighting and cool tabletops. Letting the liquid flow into my mouth and into my system it began to work right away. Alien liquor really did the trick. At hearing the door to the place bang open, my head shot up and I stared as the Irken entered the room. "Hey Tak, I thought there was an emergency." One of my brows perked while I took in more of my beverage.

She scoffed, "false alarm. An idiot just fell over the fence from the top of the gate." My eyes went wide as I twisted in her direction. "It's in the med-bay. No need to have a uaccam." Feeling one of her hands plop on my shoulder, I flinched. "Dib, I've been curious for a while…" Her hands slipped away and she gave a slight snarl. "How does a human and an irken do anything?"

I felt my face become hot. Did Tak really just ask such a thing? Glancing away from her and back at my drink, I fidgeted with it for a moment. As softly as I possibly could I mumbled my response, "I just put it in him."

"What?" She was closer to me and her eyes were wide. "Speak up, I couldn't here you." Her antenna twitched as she stared at me.

Spinning to her with my face burning, I yelled, "I just put it inside of him." She had pulled away from me and I quickly picked up on her confusion. Seeing as Zim looks like a female down there I had assumed Tak would look like a male, but perhaps I was wrong.

She slowly leaned in, "are you talking about an irken's inner self? Humans have those as well?" Now it was my turn to shoot her a confused look. "Well, all Irkens have two ways of pleasuring themselves. There's the fast and easy way, and then there's the true very pleasant way to do it. Most Irkens call it their inner selves seeing as we keep it hidden from every creature being that it is a major weak point." My eyes went wide. She basically just told me there was another way to pleasure Zim. What the hell?! Aliens are so confusing…

My head dropped and I turned back to my drink. I needed to make it a double or something. This information gave me a headache. Hearing a snort, I glanced over at the other irken. So what was the difference between the genders? Leaning into her, I softly whispered, "So what's the difference between you and Zim psychically then?"

"Females have nipples, males do not." One of her antenna raised higher than the other as one of her eyes narrowed at me. She now seemed to be a bit irritated with all of my questioning.

This was just great though! I had just gotten information that I hadn't actually seen anything about my boyfriend. I needed more to drink. My forehead slid into the hand of the arm I had rested on the bar as my right arm now hung limp at my side. So Zim could change his body's appearance? I was really beginning to hate this planet and all of the information I had gotten from the other creatures. Why couldn't Zim just tell me these things?!

My head jerked up when Tak rose, her eyes glaring at me, "at least your partner isn't an it. Not that I have anything against none gender beings, I'm actually dating one. But they're a hell of a lot harder to pleasure." Feeling my lips quiver and my face heat up, I turned to hide my face from her. I guess she was right in a way. Still though, this was an extremely embarrassing topic for me. "See you later, filth." My head shot up at the name calling, but by now I was used to the odd/rude things said on this planet.


	13. Decisions, decisions

**Surgere : Chapter 13 - Decisions, decisions**

* * *

Slime ran over my forehead as I panted before breathing out heavily to calm myself. Quickly, I used my staff to push my opponent away from me and then twisted around to give them a swift kick to the abdomen. My next move being to slide the blade of my staff up to her neck. Orange eyes gleamed at me from the floor as her ears laid flat on her scalp. Pulling my weapon back, I grinned, "good job, Kist. You've been improving." She gave a slight nod of her head. "Watch your footing more and keep your weapon close. You were much too open there at the end." The humanoid-cat nodded as her nose twitched.

My antenna lifted into the air as a siren began to ring through the ship. "Battle stations!" Flipping the staff around in my fingers it became smaller and I slid it into my pack. My eyes landed on an Irken fleet ahead that was blocking us from our destination. "We kill them all!" All of the other creatures aboard cheered as the firing began.

I quickly went to our drop ship. "Make sure to keep this going until the plan is complete." Kist boarded with me, "you'll be piloting after I get off." She nodded in understanding.

We began our way through the stream of gunfire and armada. Their fleet had gotten larger since the war had begun. Quickly we whipped up beside the massive ship to board in secret. I had ever weapon I needed for this mission of mine. Making a whole large enough for myself in the glass I climbed in before fixing it up behind me. What I was about to do was turn the war completely around in Surgere's favor. I snuck down the halls making sure to not let any of the guards spot me. Being on the inside of was actually perfect. None of these idiots knew I was on board. I was goingto kill them and take over the Irken planet as well. This would be one of the last steps I had to do before I was able to return. Max control of the universe would be mine.

Finally I got to their armory to disassemble their gear. My antenna popped into the air and wiggled slightly as I listened to some guards running around. If I remembered correctly the Tallest would be in the center room. I pulled my sniper from my PAK and removed my claw to attach to my hip, making sure to put a gun on my opposite hip.

Slowly I went through all the halls to get to the top floor where a small balcony was located. It was odd that none of the guard had stay on lookout up here to protect the Tallest. They were most likely in the snack room (one of the many on the damn ship) seeing as their leaders refused to feed them. My gaze locked on my two targets. Perhaps I could do this perfectly. I slid my sniper into place as I kneeled down beside it. Making sure to alien my scope with the nose of my weapon, I loaded to fire. A quick breath slipped form my lips as I got ready. My cross-hairs were on Purple, but Red was behind him so I was hoping for the best of both worlds… Flicking on the laser quickly to check my aim, I shot. Purple fell to the floor first with blood oozing from his head. Red gasped as it pierced his forehead before entering his brain. Quickly I turned off my laser and got up from my position.

Every Irken down there was in panic as they screamed. "The pods! The pods! We need to abandon… OH MY GORTHOG! Sirs!" The Irkens' eyes were wide as they scrambled around trying to figure out what to do. The Tallest were taken away in a hurry. I snickered at the sight, but swing around fast at hearing footsteps. Shooting one of them in the knees, I sliced another through the gut, and twisted around to pin the last to the ground before shooting him in the head. They were pretty easy to defeat seeing as they had only studied Irken fighting styles. None of them could keep their guards up. I swung around and elbowed a guy, rapping my arms around his head and snapping his throat. This couldn't have been easier. The small group that had come for me had been slaughtered. It almost bothered me to amount that I liked it though... My sword stabbed through another Irken that was running at me. Our eyes meeting as I let him fall to the floor. I sliced one in half and then another.

None of them had weapons which was extra helpful as well as their lack of training. I let my bubble helmet come on as I opened a hatch to exit the massive ship. I used my magnetic boots to walk along the outside of the ship until I reached the giant symbol. Writing out largely across the metal Surgere, and then doing my own logo. My gaze shot up when a pod shot off from the ship. I grinned and pulled out my favorite weapon. A small handheld, but it had a big bang. Aiming quickly I shot and watched as the blast flew through the air breaking the small ship.

Using a small device I hacked into all the remaining PAKs in the area changing every job assigned to a Surgere warrior. All Irkens were to know that Surgere meant business. Kist picked me up from my location and brought me back to our ship. "We can send our winnings back to Surgere. The food on board will help if there have been any shortages anywhere." I crossed my arms in thought. "Make sure it gets there. We need to help all the other planets as well where they'll support us fully."

After dealing with everything, I left the main platform to go relax. The stress from being in charge had begun to take its toll on me. Flopping down on my bed I sighed, maybe I should plan my return to Surgere to be a bit sooner than I had originally. I really missed my filth and all. Plus I wanted to know if Gax had spoken to the Umbra Widow. It bothered the hell out of me that I had taken such an attraction to them all. Even Gir I missed. I should've just kept him here with me, but I wanted the robot to be safe. Another reason being was he might get in the way of the mission. My eyes narrowed. I needed some rest, therefore it was decided. I'd be going home early.


	14. Lonesome

**Surgere : Chapter 14 - Lonesome**

 **A/N: I'm late! Super late! Damn... My apologies for two months of waiting. I do hope everyone enjoys the update.**

* * *

Another day and everything felt the same: lonesome. Gir was just as pleasant to have around as before. Gaz had gone missing from my life now that Shé and her were together. One of my hands raked through my hair as I tried to figure out a way to help. Tak had told me they made water weapons. Which in my mind just sounded like a massive water balloon fight. Another thing I had heard her say was that a shipment from battle was supposed to be arriving. I had been waiting with Qì all day at the landing strip to see what was being sent back.

Tapping my index finger impatiently on my thigh, I glanced around still not seeing any unfamiliar ships. Qì floated over beside me giving me a gentle smile (I'd actually learned to read her facial expressions with time), "I must be on my way for now. I'll try to return after I speak to an old friend of mine. They have been hospitalized."

I nodded to her, "take care."

As I let my ass fall to the ground I pulled my knees into my chest. My head darted up when I heard that voice, "We de lala ahahahh!" Chuckling as the little robot walked over I held up my hand to give him a high-five. "Mary? Why do you look soooo sad~?" His head cocked to the side as he sat down beside me. "Today is a day full of chaos! …Everyone should be cheerful." One of my eyebrows rose at his questionable statement. He must not have his helpful chip active. It probably wasn't a good idea to be letting him wonder off by himself. Deciding to let it slide for now, I looked back in the direction of the port. That's when I got excited about seeing a new ship. The symbols covering the machine were completely unknown to me. Not surprising seeing I hadn't much knowledge of all the aliens the universe however while I was staying on Surgere I'd been trying to learn as much as possible.

The ship's landing looked so smooth and gentle. Curiosity came over me as I stared at it. Normally the only things sent back were random newcomers and supplies, but this time it felt like there might be more aboard. A tightness had taken over my chest as I stared at the ship. The deck opened slowly and a set of gloved hands were waving passengers off. Claw like fingers, the black leather of the gloves, the leadership attitude. It couldn't be…

Slowly I began to make my way to the ship. Those antenna flattened against his bald green scrap… My face became heated at just seeing his back. He'd come back sooner than Tak or I thought he would. "You dumbass, what're you doing here?" I quickly pulled him into my arms nuzzling my face into him to soothe myself.

He shoved me away in confusion. "Filth! Are you an idiot? I _live_ here. This is _my_ planet." He gave me an _uh-duh_ look before storming away not enjoying my welcoming. I followed behind him with the goofiest smile on my face. "What is that disgusting look on your face? I've just returned home, why must I deal with your stalking right away? I have other business to do before seeing your ugly!" He harshly spat out the words as he stormed off.

Great… My love wasn't welcomed. His only thoughts were most likely on the war. My head dropped and I wondered slowly to the meeting hall after him. It had to be important for him to immediately go see Tak. Slowly entering the large room he kept his head low and watched as different aliens gathered around a massive table. Digital scenes flicked up from every angle showing maps and plans for battle. When…? When had they been able to plan all of these? Some of these planets I had never even heard of, but it seemed like they need rescuing from the enemy. My eyes narrowed and I let my shoulders drop before leaving to return home.

This place seemed depressing seeing as I was the only using the big house now. Gaz had just gotten used to living with hurry so quickly. She even had a friend, Desire, and apparently they were both umbra widows. Well, Gaz was only half of what the other woman was. Still though, as happy as I was she was comfortable here, it felt odd just how quickly she became happy.

Flopping down in a seat, I crossed my legs in thought. What if Zim didn't actually want to be with me? Maybe he just thought he might die during battle so he did what he thought I wanted. My heart nearly skipped a beat at such an idea. No, Zim had to at least have some form of feelings for me. Leaning forward in utter frustration, I raked my hands through my dirty hair shaking my head. Instead of thinking so negatively about the situation perhaps I should think about how busy he's been. He probably just didn't have the time for me right at that moment. He's a commander after all…

My head shot up when the door flew open and Zim swept inside. "You left the meeting. Are you sick?" One of his eyes narrowed as the other grew wider. "Did Zim's plans just not interest you?" He stepped closer and held out his hand, "Come with me. I have missed you and wish to apologize for my rude behavior when I arrived." I snorted and slid my hand into his before getting up. "Good, so you accept my apology."

Huffing, my shoulders sake as I shook my head. "Of course you idiot." I leaned in to give his forehead a kiss, but was interrupted by a shove forward by a scowl.

"Idiot! I am nothing of the sort." His fists were clenched and he had puckered his lips in a pouty fashion.

The way he was acting was too appealing for me not to just give him an actual kiss to the lips. He returned it, but not without putting some attitude into the smooch. He roughly moved his lips against mine and snaked his arms around my neck loosely. Again, I had to question if he was doing this of his own free will? I mean, it seemed like he was… I just couldn't be completely positive not with everything that's happened. Of course, then I'd have to ask what he would be getting out of this relationship if this was all an act.

I slowly sat back in my seat letting him lay on top of me as we continued to kiss. It was almost a relaxing feeling to be sitting like this with him after so long. He slowly pulled out of the kiss, his long tongue slipping from my mouth and he licked his lips as he grinned at me.

"I have to return to the meeting hall soon, but I wouldn't mind spending some time with you." His forehead pressed into mine and he kissed my cheek slowly. Now more than ever I knew for certain that we had something.

We nuzzled our noses (his hump) and my arms wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. "I wouldn't mind that idea at all." He snickered before I lifted him into my arms and carried him to the bedroom with me. Might as well relax together while we can.

* * *

 **Review please darling readers. My thoughts have been a bit fuzzy... I know the ending just have to figure out how to get there.**


	15. Back to Earth

**Surgere : Chapter 15 - Back to Earth**

* * *

The call with the humans' father continuously bothered me. It was easy for me to send troops to earth, but it wouldn't be an easy win seeing as the planet had been fully taken by Irkens. It was almost a second home base for them. I had to talk Tak into helping me come up with the best battle strategy and to find the dorks' father.

My boot clunked against the soil of Surgere as I made my way to the landing port. It was time to head home. It might be hell to get back on the planet, but I'd been through far worse. Also, I didn't mind knowing that the Tallests were dead. If they were truly the leaders, that meant Surgere had been victorious. If not… There was quite a lot left to deal with. It couldn't be that they were the mere faces of the Irken race. The idea had come to my thoughts before, but I never let myself believe it. Although, now I had to consider the idea seeing as even though the leaders were dead the Irkens were continuing to fight. Perhaps they true leader kept themselves hidden. What a brilliant idea! Or, I was just giving my ex-race too much credit. Either way, I was suspicious…

Letting my claws graze over my lips in continuing thought I was met with a surprise where I was supposed to be boarding. "Dib-worm? What're you doing here with Gir and the others?" My eyes narrowed quickly glancing between the group and him with a bit of concern. Had he come to put a stop to my quest?

Feeling him take my hands I felt my face flush, "We're coming with you, Zim. You're going back to earth, right? That's Gaz's and my home as well. So, we have a right to fight for it." He began to nod like a proud stricken male, but him biting his bottom lip showed his nervousness. I couldn't not roll my eyes and give a nod of agreement. The only thing catching my concern was the fact Shé and Kist were standing in the group as well.

A smile formed slowly on my face. "I love that you all wish to come, but Kist… You can't." The orange creature's disappointment smacked me in the face right away. Although, there was a good reason as to why she couldn't go. "You must stay and help Qì run the planet. I trust you're ready for this mission." Her eyes went owlish as she gave a quick nod and ran off to follow orders. That's when Tak also stepped up beside me with some luggage. My antenna lowered, "What-What do you think you're doing?" My eyes studied her seriousness before I gestured for her to go past me to board. It wasn't like we couldn't use more _trained_ soldiers to fight for the earth. However, this would be quite a group to return with. Three aliens, two of which are the race attacking the earth, and then two humans. Great…

* * *

 **Short, but I like to think it's pretty nice. The next chapter will be great! :D**


End file.
